<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rock A Bye Scion by LeoLovesAries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057913">Rock A Bye Scion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLovesAries/pseuds/LeoLovesAries'>LeoLovesAries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Battlestar Galactica (2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, New Caprica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLovesAries/pseuds/LeoLovesAries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon request I tried my hand at the old New Caprica baby fic trope using some combined themes and elements from my past BSG works.<br/>Contains mature themes. Do not read if any BSG 2003 canon typical elements trigger you. Roslin centric.<br/>Roslin/Adama pairing. Canon divergent. WIP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellen Tigh/Saul Tigh, Gaius Baltar/Caprica Six, Galen Tyrol/Sharon "Boomer" Valerii, William Adama/Laura Roslin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was not my planned take on addressing New Caprica but that project was put on hold when this one was requested/suggested and it took off a lot more fluidly than my other NC WIP. It contains similar elements to some of my other BSG fics which may or may not be noticeable if you've read those works. I chose to experiment with how they might work in a more canon based environment. Please take care in reading. All triggers for the BSG :2003 series apply to this fic. </p><p>Feedback is encouraged and appreciated on this and any other authors works you may consume as a way to thank your content providers. </p><p>Thank you for your time and good hunting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rock A Bye Scion</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>New Caprica Cylon Detention Center:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura shivered in the damp darkness, the stone cold floor digging into her aching hip as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She could find no relief in any position. The gnawing ache in her middle had started hours before and it dully spread from her belly to her lower back. Even if she could find a way to sit or lay that availed the pain coming from inside of her the stark hard cell would just punishingly press into her body causing additional discomfort. That was the point of the cell, she supposed; to punish and opress in every way possible. It was working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was beginning to worry about more than the chilled cement that dug into her body. She didn't feel well. The uncertainty of how long they would keep her this time was increasingly adding to her anxiety. She wondered how long until she could get out and go see Cottle. At first she’d figured it was just the natural occasional annoyance she dealt with. Erratic and unpredictable as it was at this phase of her life, she still experienced the particular burden of womanhood and the ache was all too familiar.  And yet this time, somehow something seemed a bit off. She felt drained by the pain. She cursed the gods for inflicting it on her while she was locked up within the cylon prison. What the hell was she supposed to do? If it was even truly what the pain was. Somehow it felt different, strange. She wondered if perhaps her cancer had returned to affect a different organ. It happened to one of her aunts. After a battle with breast cancer the poor woman had been in remission for a decade before it returned, taking root in her womb and killing her in under a year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura always looked to the women in her family when considering her own demise. Her aunts, her mother, her grandmother. All dead from the same disease. That frakking gene they carried. Had her sisters lived just a few more years she wondered if they too would have eventually fought the same battle. If she was sick again Cottle wouldn't be able to save her this time. She’d never allow him to use Hera again and they didn't have the means to provide doloxin treatments on New Caprica. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura sighed and curled up tighter against a deep twinge. She missed Hera, little Isis. She wondered how she and Maya were faring. They’d seen her taken away this time and she knew how much the sweet young woman worried for her. She even felt a little guilty, irrational as it was, for not being there. Maya so often sought out her help with Isis and she was always so appreciative of it, even the short breaks that gave her time to shop the marker or catch up on sleep. Laura was always there to lend a hand with the little girl. She said another prayer that she’d be back to see them soon, but her thoughts had become disjointed and it seemed that she could no longer fight the exhaustion that was overtaking her. She began to wonder just how she would possibly be able to sleep with the nagging ache in her center and the unforgiving concrete digging into her flesh, but before she could finish the thought the fatigue overtook her and everything went black as Hades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later Boomer walked down the corridor of the detention center with Cavil at her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we speed up the pace, Eight?” he complained behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffed and rolled her eyes without looking back at him and they walked on no faster than before his request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s that one on your left,” he told her as they rounded a corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boomer came upon the door and slid the keycard in the slot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember, Eight, keep your feelings in check. Be a good little Machine,” Cavil coached. “Remember what you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boomer shot him a snide look as the cell door clicked and she pushed it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw Laura Roslin asleep on the floor. The early morning cloud muted New Caprican sun shone through the tiny cell window illuminating the woman’s russet hair in a sliver of warm light against the cool grey floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Roslin? Ma’am?” Boomer called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this? A hotel wake up call?” Cavil muttered from the hall. “A little more force, will ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am?” Boomer called out again, squinting in the still mostly dim room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span> in,” the One griped but Boomer stayed put waiting for her eyes to adjust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the site before her became clear her eyes suddenly widened in alarm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura Roslin was deathly pale, still as stone, and her prison issued jumpsuit bore a large dark wet stain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Frak, she’s bleeding!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Boomer shouted as she rushed into the cell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cavil shouted. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No one touched her yesterday!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah right</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Boomer dismissed as she knelt down by the former president. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ma’am!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she called shaking the woman at the shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe what you want , Eight,” Cavil blustered, frowning as he took in the display.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods, she’s not conscious. We need to get her to the clinic now!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Boomer demanded as she checked for the woman’s pulse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cavil sighed and rolled his eyes as he apathetically turned and made his way to call for assistance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he muttered. “After all, what good is she to us dead?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>NEW CAPRICAN CYLON MEDICAL FACILITY:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Laura awoke in relative comfort. No longer was there an unyielding surface beneath her skin or a damp chill seeping into her bones. She was warm in bed with what felt like a decent pillow under her head, something she hadn't felt in months. She blinked. Her eyes stung against the bright lights. The cell. She was out, but where was she now? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blue curtain encircled her. A clinic, she surmised. Not Cottle’s. The cylon hospital. Her heart sunk as she looked to her arm and saw that she had an IV in. On instinct she reached over with her other hand and pulled it out with a sharp hiss. What the frak had they done to her? What were they giving her? A chill ran down her spine and her stomach rolled, then she remembered the pain that she’d been in while in her cell. It was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The curtain jerked open and Laura nearly jumped out of her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re up,” a tall man in scrubs greeted her with a curt smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura swallowed hard as she stared silently back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Simon,” he announced. “You were pretty out of it when you arrived so I didn't get to properly introduce myself. You should be feeling better now that-“ the man paused and looked down to where Laura’s palm was covering the stinging skin she’d yanked the cylon inserted IV out of. “Ms. Roslin, did you take that out?” he scowled as he began to walk toward the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> come near me,” Laura sneared.  “I don’t want your help. I don’t want to be touched. Just let me go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need that IV. The bag isn't done,” he noted with firm practicality. ”I'll have someone come in to redo it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like hell you will! I want to leave. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were bleeding </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> dehydrated,” the cylon explained as he continued closer toward the room’s monitors to read her vitals. “We helped you,” he added, matter of factly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bleeding,” Laura echoed, confused by what he meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Pretty severely. Thankfully an Eight found you this morning before you lost too much blood. You know you should have told us that you’re pregnant when you were first taken into custody. Secrets only make matters worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pregnant?” Laura scoffed “What the frak are you talking about? I am not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Four frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Roslin, despite you being taken into custody at the detention center, I’m here to help you. My brothers and I work as physicians. We’re only trying to treat you. You don’t have to be afraid of us. At least not here. Especially if you’re cooperative,” he added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Laura returned in frustration. “You must have me confused with </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> prisoner. You’ve taken in so many of us lately. You’d think as machines you’d be better able to keep up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assure you, Ma’am, I’m well acquainted with your condition after treating you all morning. Were you aware that you have a condition which colonial doctors refer to as placenta previa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the frak?” Laura deadpanned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The placenta is partially covering your cervix. It’s common in expectant mothers of advanced maternal age. It can cause bleeding like the episode you suffered overnight. It most likely will correct itself in time, but it will need to be monitored until that happens or it could become serious. You were also badly dehydrated which we think caused some uterine contractions and worsened the bleeding. We were giving you some fluids and magnesium to stop them and get you hydrated </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’ve removed the line. I suggest you let us continue the dose. As of right now the uterine contractions and the bleeding have both stopped, but we wouldn't want them to return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura looked back at the cylon man as if he had sprouted another head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I don’t have the slightest idea </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re going on about and I am certainly not-.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about us harming your baby,” the Four held his hand out, cutting her off mid sentence. “I promise you, we believe children are a gift from God.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura’s temper was on the rise. Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed at the thin bed sheets clenching them within her fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pull</span>
  </em>
  <span> here. If you’re not going to let me go then just put me back in the damn cell. I’d rather be stuck in there than be in here with you playing mind games and injecting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lords only know what into my veins!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you had told us from the start we would have made sure that you had proper water and nutrition while you were being detained. At thirteen weeks you need to add between three and four hundred extra calories to your diet each day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Who the frak can find </span></em><b><em>extra</em></b> <b><em>anything</em></b><em><span> around this occupied hell hole!?” </span></em><span>Laura ranted. “</span><em><span>And just knock it off already. I’m really done listening to this garbage</span></em><span>.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should stay off your feet for a while,” Simon noted, with little reaction to her outburst. “Bed rest and plenty of fluids. The good news is we did extensive testing while you were out. We even extracted some amniotic fluid just to rule out any other further and less obvious complications. Thankfully the fetus is quite healthy physically </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> developmentally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura winced. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and realized that she’d been holding her breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” she said as she let it out. “Get out of my sight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cylon physician shook his head and smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should try and calm down. Elevated blood pressure needs to be avoided. I’ll be sending someone in to fix your IV,” he asserted. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> you have a visitor waiting. She’ll be able to tell you when you’ll be released.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get out!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man shook his head and chuckled under his breath before turning to exit the curtain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura felt dizzy. What the hell were they trying to pull? How was she going to get out ? Her heart began to race within her chest and her throat went dry. Were they trying to drive her crazy? She thought back to the previous night. She had been in pain, she recalled that much. Then...then nothing. Had she fallen to sleep? Perhaps she had actually bled out and been found like that. As to why they’d come up with the idea to taunt her with some falsified claims of a pregnancy as an explanation of all things, she had no clue, but she didn't want to stick around to find out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man returned without warning. At least she’d thought it was him at first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said </span>
  </em>
  <span>leave me the frak alone unless you’re here to let me go!” she shouted at a man identical to the last, but donning a different shade of scrubs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am, I’m here to fix your IV. It won't take long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura squinted, realizing her mistake. Another Four. It seemed most of the line worked as medical professionals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back  off. I don’t want your help and I don’t want any of your toaster chemicals! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keep</span>
  </em>
  <span> your medicine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am I assure you-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Frak your damn assurance! Why the hell would I trust you? Any of you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have no wish to harm you or your-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Stop it! Just stop!”</em>
  </b>
  <span> Laura exploded before he could finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d lost all patience and for that matter she’d lost any confidence she had that she would make it out of cylon custody unscathed this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a disgruntled huff the cylon Four rolled his eyes and shook his head before turning back to the curtain. Pulling it open a bit he leaned part of the way out. Laura could hear him speaking to someone else in low muttered tones. At first she’d figured it was another identical copy, perhaps the so called doctor from before, but as she listened the second voice sounded lighter, more feminine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The perturbed Four turned back to face her, still halfway outside the curtain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Roslin, you have a visitor. I'll be back shortly and your IV </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be inserted for your own safety. Please take this time to try and relax.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frak off,” she flatly replied, suddenly too overcome with a wave of fatigue to scream at him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He disappeared leaving behind a gap in the open curtain. Laura allowed herself to lean back against the pillows as she watched the break in the drapes apprehensively wondering who or what was about to show itself and why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sharon Valerii cleared her throat and took a step inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up and then locked eyes with Laura Roslin. For a moment neither spoke. Not even the beeping of the monitors and machines seemed to cut through the thick silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roslin studied her with a scrutinizing stare. It unnerved the Eight for some reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lt. Valerii ?” she finally uttered to the cylon woman’s utter shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you tell it was me?” Boomer questioned, almost certain that no one had announced her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Get out!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Roslin demanded, immediately furious over the presence of the ex-colonial pilot turned attempted murder and traitor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did they tell you I was the one coming?” Boomer tested, still confused as to how Roslin knew it was her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d planned on keeping it to herself, knowing that the former president wouldn't be very receptive to a cylon who had masqueraded as a colonial before personally putting half a dozen bullets into Bill Adama’s chest. Roslin somehow identifying her was going to make it all the more difficult to converse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should get away from me,” Laura warned. “You’re the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> one they should have sent in here,” she added, intentionally ignoring Boomer’s question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura didn't know the answer to it and although she’d quickly shoved it out of her mind, the moment that she’d recognized the former Lieutenant she’d gotten chills throughout her body. How could she possibly discern one from the next? She didn't know but she had. She’d known it was Lt. Valerii almost instantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to help you, Ma’am,” Boomer attempted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if being held prisoner here wasn't bad enough. Out of all these frakking toasters you’re the one I want to see least!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>saved</span>
  </em>
  <span> you this morning!” Boomer contested, annoyed at the woman's combative responses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>After imprisoning me in the first place!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roslin bit back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sharon paused and bit her lip. Yelling wasn't going to work with this woman. She knew that she would have to curb her own bitterness to get anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Ma’am. I know you won't believe this but I still hate myself for what I did to the Old Man. It was my programming. It wasn't me. I didn't want to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“</span><b><em>Don’t!</em></b> <b><em>Don’t call him that! Don’t even speak about him, do you understand me?” </em></b><span>Laura roared with her index finger aggressively pointed in Boomer’s direction. It was only the heavy sense of exhaustion that stopped her from leaping out of the bed and slapping the cylon right across her lying fraudulent face</span><b>.  “</b><b><em>Because of you he suffered in ways your soulless toaster brain couldn't even begin to comprehend. And now because of you and your lot he had to leave us all here to fend for ourselves! If you knew him at all you would know what that’s probably doing to him!”</em></b></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> him,” Sharon insisted, knowing how pointless it would be but still finding herself overcome with the need to say it anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> time I ever want to hear you make that claim,” Roslin sneered in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boomer sighed and crossed her arms in front of herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” she relented. “You should calm down. I didn't come to upset you. Simon said you pulled out your IV. I need you to let them put it back in,” she said in a calmer and more pragmatic tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can fight me if they want to,” Roslin shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am, I swear that they are only trying to help in this case. And you should know…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Know what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well at this point their primary concern is to ensure the safety of your unborn baby. Cylons are pretty serious about the so-called blessing of children from God,” Sharon shrugged. Even once her programming had switched on she didn’t quite share the religious sentimentalities of her cylon kin.  “But that compassion, I’m sure you can already presume, does not exactly ring true to you directly. They are going to come in here and restrain you or sedate you, whatever it takes, but they </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> hook that IV up if it's what Simon feels is best for the baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What frakking baby!?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why in the name of the gods are you people doing this?” Laura implored. “If I was expecting a frakking baby, don't you think I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren't here to hurt the child. Far from it,” Sharon tried to reinforce. “Extensive testing and scans have already been done. There’s no use in lying to us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to get out of here,” Laura groaned to herself, putting her cold palms to her heated cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was beginning to feel as though she might panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you will once they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re stable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura gritted her teeth. She leaned back and wordlessly eyed the Eight with searing judgment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Boomer said with some annoyance to her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't like the way Roslin looked at her. It was if she were searching for something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They,  them,  we,  us,” Laura listed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Sharon responded, bewildered as to what Roslin was trying to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make up your damn mind. You refer to the cylons as </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> when it suits you to distance yourself. You say </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> only when your compliance is overtly obvious. You’re either one of them or you’re not. You can’t live in both worlds any longer, Lt. Valerii.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sharon looked back at the women and bit her tongue hard, unwilling to let Roslin see how badly the statement had gotten to her. They’d come to the planet for integration and to reeducate, she reminded herself. Especially people like Roslin who were unwilling to see the similarity between the two races. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is New Caprica, Madam President. There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> this world now. For all of us,” Sharon countered, but Roslin only looked back at her with more disgust.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What the</span>
  <em>
    <span> frak </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened to Kara Thrace?” the woman abruptly interrogated out of building anger.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No one had seen or heard from Starbuck in weeks. Some presumed that she was dead. Laura still believed that Bill Adama would return for them. It was one of the only thoughts left that still kept her going and brought her hope. Yet the thought that upon seeing him again she would have to tell him that Thrace was gone haunted the otherwise sanguine idea of his return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Boomer sighed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That, I honestly don’t know, Ma’am.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Boomer wondered herself where Starbuck actually was. It was unsettling that her so-called family still kept so much from her, but she had no place else to go. No one else would have her and so here she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Bull,” Roslin griped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> “Look, this time you were never meant to be harmed,” Boomer attempted to steer the conversation clear of something she had little to no knowledge of and probably shouldn't be talking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This time,” Roslin echoed with a roll of her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were taken to foster greater adherence to the new law...maybe to spread some fear or- or respect for authority,” Boomer awkwardly reworded. “That’s usually why they take people in broad daylight. To show others what can happen if they don’t follow the rules and try to work with us. You’re a public figure. High profile. When you’re taken news spreads fast. People start respecting curfew and city limits better, at least for a while. It's when they take people in the cover of darkness when it’s usually…” Sharon shrugged, not wanting to confirm something Roslin already knew after her previous holds and the stories she’d no doubt heard from others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well great,” Laura jested. “At least I'll know when to really worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boomer frowned and decided to move on. She’d been sent for a reason. Arguing was not it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to talk to you,” she began,”about the child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura froze. The child. Looking into the face of Hera’s mother, at least one which looked identical to it, already had her on high alert. She hadn't quite realized how much she’d been dreading the possibility, but there it was looming in front of her like a nightmare come to fruition. She stayed quiet, her eyes waiting for the Eight to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The tests we ran on your baby-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh for frak sake!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Laura bellowed, before Boomer could even finish the sentence. She let herself fall back on the pillows in a huff, all at once annoyed that Valerii was keeping up the ridiculous ruse and supremely relieved that the hybrid child had not been the topic at hand after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>tests</span>
  </em>
  <span> we ran,” Boomer repeated in a firmer tone, “alerted us to something rather interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> not interested.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What we found,” Boomer went on, unphased by Roslin’s defiance, “was that the fetus has cylon attributes present within its DNA.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura cringed and closed her eyes against the absurdity of what she was hearing. Internally she counted to ten, wishing like hell she’d wake up and find that it was all a horrible dream. The detail they were going into was maddening. What the frak was it all for? Her mind was starting to race and she was beginning to break out into a cold sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At first we were confused,” Boomer continued, unsure if she still had Roslin’s focus or not. “There were all kinds of speculations initially that maybe...maybe the father was cylon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura let out a sardonic laugh and returned her attention to the clyon woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that I care to add to your web of bullshit, but just so you know, I wouldn't frak a toaster if it were the last option left in the universe including all other mechanical appliances.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we figured as much,” Boomer mused, seeming minimally entertained by Roslin’s quip. “It didn't make much sense. Especially since the estimated conception date was well before we found you here on New Caprica. But then Baltar-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baltar</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Laura fumed.” So that idiot is in on this </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baltar was alerted of your condition once the test results came back. Then he…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He what? Went back to frakking his sleazy harem?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boomer forced herself to ignore Roslins jeering and went on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He explained your cure, Ma’am. Your miraculous recovery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Laura’s stomach flipped at Boomer’s divlugiance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knew about Hera after all. She silently hoped Balter was choking somewhere nearby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were given a blood transfusion from Sharon’s baby before she died, before she was even born. Do you deny that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura looked up at the Eight but said nothing. What good would it do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That cylon child </span>
  <em>
    <span>saved</span>
  </em>
  <span> your life. And even so you couldn't let her live?” Boomer accused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Listen to me, Eight,” </span></em><span>Laura hissed. “That’s your </span><em><span>number</span></em><span> isn't it</span><em><span>? </span></em><span>No name. Not Sharon Valerii, not Boomer, not Lieutenant, a frakking </span><em><span>number</span></em><span>,” she mocked. “</span><em><span>Your</span></em><span> monkey in a suit president frakking accomplice </span><em><span>took</span></em><span> that poor child’s blood and </span><em><span>he</span></em><span> injected it into me </span><em><span>without</span></em><span> my consent or knowledge. I was </span><em><span>dying</span></em><span>. I was comatose by then. They gave me </span><em><span>no</span></em> <em><span>choice</span></em><span>, but let me tell you something, Lt. Valerii, Eight </span><em><span>whatever the frak you are</span></em><span>, had I been lucid, had they </span><em><span>asked</span></em><span> me, I would have </span><em><span>denied</span></em><span> that cure and </span><em><span>died</span></em><span> because I want </span><em><span>nothing</span></em><span> from you. I know how dangerous you really are,” Laura seethed. “I didn't have that baby killed. The child was born too early and she died as a result of her premature birth, but </span><em><span>had</span></em><span> she lived, you’re </span><em><span>damn right </span></em><span>I wouldn't want her </span><em><span>anywhere</span></em> <em><span>near</span></em><span> me </span><em><span>or</span></em><span> my people,” Laura declared, giving every outward indication that she absolutely detested the thought of hybrid’s existence while internally she prayed that she’d be back soon to hug Isis good night. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sharon’s eyes almost betrayed her. She’d expected Roslin’s denial but not the ire it came with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well dead or alive, she’s closer to you than you think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Laura returned, as she felt the blood rush from her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knew. They knew that Isis was Hera. They’d probably already taken her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you were given the hybrid child’s blood your DNA has been altered. It now carries cylon attributes itself that according to Dr. Baltar were not present before your cure, which explains why your unborn child’s DNA is exhibiting them as well. Part of Sharon’s child lives within you </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> your baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura stared back at Sharon. She felt ready to crack at any moment.  It felt worse than any chamalla vision or nightmare she’d ever experienced and she was so unbelievably drained of energy, she could hardly process it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to tell me what I have to do to get out of here,” she pleaded, trying her best to keep her voice from wavering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to do that, Ma’am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep me much longer and there </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be retaliation from the people. You said it yourself, I was taken to send a message. Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> may fall in line as you hope, but others are going to make you wish you’d never slapped the cuffs on me. Are you ready to arouse that kind of insurgency?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn't that happening anyway?” Boomer challenged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Keep me here. Speed it up and make it worse for yourselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can help you. Protect you and your baby. We don’t want any harm to come to another cylon child, even if the child is only a very small part cylon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut the frak up, Sharon! Give it a rest!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> not believe us? Or are you just trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>play</span>
  </em>
  <span> ignorant?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course I don’t frakking believe you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boomer scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean you didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You’re like </span>
  <em>
    <span>thirteen</span>
  </em>
  <span> weeks along. How didnt you know?” she contested, now genuinely curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know! It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> possible. Very inventive lie though, I must say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn't it be possible?” Boomer questioned, causing Laura to look at her as if it were the dumbest thing she could have asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What? Your health? Your age?” the Eight questioned. “You’re cured. You’ve recovered. And my mother didn't have me until she was about your age. It's not impossible. It was actually sort of common back where I’m from on Troy. It's not over til’ it's over as they say,” she added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura’s brow arched and she cocked her head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she echoed. “You don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> parents. Remember? You’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>from</span>
  </em>
  <span> Troy or any other Colonial planet or moon. You told us. That was all a lie. Planted memories or so you claimed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boomer swallowed, her cheeks burned a bit, embarrassed that she’d forgotten for a moment. It always made her feel so foolish. She slipped often in conversation and even within her own internal thought often. With the shame it brought grief all over again each time. The constant reminder that her life before wasn't real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still…” Sharon muttered. “It happens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, you have to know the unique identity of this child is of great interest to them. They’ll want to keep even closer tabs on you now. They may want to examine you from time to time. They’re planning on letting you go as soon as you’re stable and rested, but if you work with me I may be able to get you out sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura shuddered at the prospect of even the thought of being in such a position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Work with you?” she repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let Simon give you the IV. You already took more than half of it as it is. What difference will it make now?” Boomer challenged. “When you’re done I’ll transport you directly to Cottle. Not home or to frakking Colonel Tighi or </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span> else. To the medical tent </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I’ll release you into Cottle’s care. You should still be under observation and if you wont listen to us then maybe you’ll listen to that old bastard,” Boomer gruffly offered. “Deal? Will you let them come in here? Give you the meds without a fight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura clenched her jaw so tightly it hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't suppose I have much of a choice.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>NEW CAPRICA: COLONIAL MEDICAL TENT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura Roslin was treated and after a few more hours of Simon’s sanctioned bed rest she was told that she was being released.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boomer arranged a medical transport cart. They’d let Roslin dress in the civilian clothes they’d first apprehended her in for the ride, but she may as well have kept the gown on from the cylon clinic. Within moments of arriving at the medical tent she was back in one. Far more worn and dingy than the last. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boomer had left her there with another warning that they’d be back for her at some point, though she couldn't say when. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I were you I wouldn't make any rash decisions,” she’d alluded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Laura had asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boomer said nothing, just signaled an accompanying Five to escort the former president to a waiting medic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura sat upon the rough hospital bed that had seen better days. The entire tent clinic left loads to be desired. It was hot and stuffy, the linens were stained. Cottle and the civilian doctors did their best to make sure the rudimentary hospital was kept as clean and sterile as possible but there were limits to what they could accomplish. After being in the well stocked cylon medical center Laura’s anger burned knowing that her people were going without enough medications and rationing frakking bandages. Still, she felt safer there than in the confines of the pristinely kept cylon physicality. Despite her relief over her release she couldn't seem to help the growing fear within her. She kept repeating Bill’s warning about what the cylons were capable of, back when they first dealt with the Leoben model. They had the great ability to weave fact, fiction and outright lies into a confusing fabric of truth, half-truths and deceit, leaving you questioning what was real and what was fiction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had just been frakking with her, she told herself. That was all, and yet the question as to why was almost more frightening than the lie itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been so exhausted as of late. Sick with some kind of mystery ailment, overworked, underfed and constantly stressed. Cylon lie or not, she knew that something was wrong. Something had happened to her inside the cylon cell overnight and soon Cottle would figure out what it was. She just wasn't sure she was ready to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d been waiting for what felt like a half hour when she smelled the smoke reach her nose before the curtain ever parted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, young lady,” Cottle greeted, looking down at some crude notes the intake medic had quickly jotted after Laura’s arrival. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura frowned and let out a small groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s not much here as far as information,” he groused, discarding the chart on an empty surgical cart and putting his cigarette out within a stainless steel dish. “Care to fill me in? What did they do this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” she answered, as if on auto pilot, but he shot her a look that she knew all too well. He had no time for bullshit. “I mean not that I know of,” she corrected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d they bring you here?” he asked, his prominent brows furrowing downward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura shifted on the bed, her hips still sore from the time spent within the concrete cell. She swallowed hard and looked down at her lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last night…” she hesitated, unsure as to why she suddenly felt so reluctant to share a physical malady with a man who had already seen every inch of her body at its worst and knew her complete medical history better than she did herself. “...I was in one of the detention cells. I had been there about thirty six hours...at least I think. I started having terrible cramping. I guess I fainted, passed out or something, but I had been trying to sleep anyway so it wasn't as if I fell,” she quickly added before Cottle could interrupt to ask. “This morning they came to check my cell. They said I was unconscious and bleeding. Some sort of hemorrhage. They took me into their hospital. That's where I woke this morning. They had an IV in my arm. I don’t know what the frak they gave me,” she said shaking her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cottle frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They stopped the bleeding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor nodded and thought for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cloud be uterine fibroids,” he suggested. “Maybe a ruptured ovarian cyst.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cancer,” Laura followed, before she had to hear him say it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not usually,” he returned with confidence. “They’re mostly benign. They become more common as women’s hormones shift and head into menopause.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sure is taking its damn time,” she complained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cottle shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For some it starts at forty. Others not until sixty. It's a process. No two women are the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Laura said with a half dismissive sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her cycle had been inconsistent even before her cancer diagnosis. Spotting, missing a few months at a time only to have it start right back up again for a while. She’d no longer been able to keep track nor had she felt the need to keep up with contraception any longer. She knew what was happening. At that point in her life she’d been expecting it, but she’d been avoiding her doctor for other reasons. The lump that had been growing in her breast for the better part of a year was going to kill her. She knew it, but she just wasn't ready to hear it officially and so she’d stayed away, avoiding it along with all the other symptoms she’d been having. Why should she care about the change of life when she didn't have much of one left?  Once she’d finally gone in, the day of her biopsy they’d taken her blood.  Perimenopause, the doctor had called it. The stage before the real thing. The beginning of the end. But it hadn’t ended. The worlds did and her illness progressed and her stress level rose and during the fleet’s time on the run it had stopped for quite a while. She’d lost too much weight, her organ function was slowing in every capacity. It made sense. She’d been more than surprised when it returned after her miracle cure, but it had gone back to where it had left off. Unpredictable, continuing the beginning of the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before last night, when’s the last time you had any bleeding?” Cottle asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura sat there trying to think, but mostly she was just avoiding the doctor’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, just because you think you’re rounding the finish line doesn't mean you get to stop keeping track of your cycle. It's important. At least it can be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry it hasn't been easy to track, nor has it been at the forefront of my concerns.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now you’re having hemorrhages,” he challenged, putting his hands in his pockets. “Can I get a guess at least? An estimation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember I was spotting about two weeks ago. It's been like that off and on since they-“ she trailed off not bothering to finish the statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since the cylons came. Since they were found by their enemies and abandoned by their protectors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well stress could also be a factor,” Cottle said with a grunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura scoffed at the understatement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any recent intercourse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> matter?” she huffed, garnering another stern glance from the doc. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cottle nodded and put his stethoscope on. He put the bell to her chest and listened to her breathing for a moment before removing it and looking up to face her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll do a pelvic exam and an internal scan, get some blood work,” he rattled off as she looked away from him again. “But, are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you’re telling me everything that happened there?” he tested with an arched brow, certain that his patient was holding something back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d gotten to know Laura Roslin well enough to discern such things and she was most definitely either hiding something or perhaps downplaying what had occured during her detention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura finally looked back at him and gave another noncommittal nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cottle cleared his throat. He reached for the constant crutch kept in his white coat pocket and rolled one delicate cilindar between his fingers with no intention of lighting it just yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They didn't...violate you physically, nothing that might have caused this?” he tentatively tested, wincing down at the cigarette in his fingers as if the question were physically painful for him to ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No nothing like that,” Laura, assured as her stomach rolled again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a feeling he’d asked not because of her symptoms but because of others he’d treated after their release from the prison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he said with a noticeable air of relief as he returned the rolled tobacco to his pocket. “If I’m remembering right, you came in here a week or so before they took you. You saw one of the staff medics. Said you had nausea and lower back pain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your medic said it was probably a bladder infection. They said you were out of the antibiotic that would treat it. They told me to drink more water and try to find berries at the marketplace”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cottle nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those symptoms get any better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More or less.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya know, your attention to detail is unmatched until it comes to your own damn health. Then you’re a selective mute,” Cottle criticized in frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I’m not feeling well. I don't feel much like talking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see that. Anyway let's get to work, make sure you’re alright and send you back to that tent full of brats. Maybe you’ll feel more like talking once it's about ABCs and one two threes,” he teased as he stepped halfway out to ask for the imaging machine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returned and went to the crudely constructed sink, washing up and retrieving a set of surgical gloves, ones that were from a cylon shipment Baltar had actually come through on.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First things, first,” he said as he returned to the side of the bed and pulled the latch, dropping its foot and popping the stirrups. “You know the drill, young lady. Scoot down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cottle pulled his stool to the end of the bed and sat down, donning the gloves. The sound of the elastic snapping against his wrist caused Laura to jump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly her heart went into her throat and her hands went immediately clammy and cold. Frakking cylons. She didn't believe them. She didn't. It was so stupid. Cottle had said cancer was unlikely so why the hell was she so afraid of what he would find? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she settled into position she closed her eyes tight. She could feel her legs begin to tremble a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Laura, I'll be as gentle as I can,” Cottle assured her in a tone of voice he rarely used.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face burned red with embarrassment that he’d noticed her fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was uncomfortable, but she tried to block it out, wanting to wait until he was through to open her eyes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the internal exam still underway, she felt the doctor externally press down low on her pelvis with his free hand. She winced at the pressure she felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved locations pressing down on a few other points before his hands seemed to pause. For a moment she thought he was done, but the fact that he lingered both inside and out caused Laura to begrudgingly open her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up to see Cottle staring right back at her with an expression that she could only describe as being composed of half shock and half accusation. As if he were her father and had just caught her in a lie about a boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a beat he finally took his eyes from hers, withdrew his hand from between her legs and relieved the pressure on her middle. Without a world he removed his vinyl gloves, dropping them in the bin at the foot of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” she finally asked out of frustration and an odd feeling of guilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> the cylon doctors didn't share anything else with you this morning? No other details?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” she lied “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your uterus is enlarged and sitting extremely high.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura’s throat went tight and her pulse began throbbing in her ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cottle gave her a pat on the knee signaling that she could remove her legs from the stirrups.  When she did he pulled the latch on the bed, dropping them back to the sides and raising the foot. <br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and made his way to the curtain break, opening it enough to reach the cart that had been left there for him. With a low grunt he wheeled in the machine and rolled it beside the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the last time you had intercourse...just for the record.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura struggled to find her voice. She was afraid it would break if she spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long since they found us?” she managed to ask as her eyes filled with tears she couldn't manage to fight any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cottle took in a deep long breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten, twelve weeks maybe,” he said. “Give or take.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and he bowed his head as if in understanding. The gesture made her irrationally angry. As if he was saying he comprehended exactly what she meant and was figuring it all out as he stood there. Ten or twelve weeks since Galactica had blinked out the sky, ten or twelve weeks since Bill Adama had been able to visit the planet just to be with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cottle silently draped a thin sheet over Laura’s lap and motioned for her to lift the gown above her navel as he slowly reclined the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Laura, before I turn this machine on, I want to say this...You already know that you can tell me anything. Now those cylon physicians...they told you more than you’re sharing, didn't they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tears in her eyes finally poured over telling him what he already knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can't be,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cottle sighed, flicking on the machine and picking up the probe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura closed her eyes again as tight as she could, half to stop her weeping and half because she couldn't bear to look. She felt the gel being applied to her middle and once again she had to resist the urge to vomit as Cottle began to roll the device around her slickened skin. It seemed like he was at it for ages rolling it to one side then a little lower or higher. She just wanted it to be over but at the same time she didn't want to hear what he had to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt the probe leave her skin and heard Cottle click it back into its holding place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Laura,” he began, but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. He huffed and reached over to the screen audibly clicking it off. “Laura,” he attempted again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally she looked up at him bleary eyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know before they told you this morning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tears in her eyes continued to stream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gulped against a painful lump in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I was positive they were frakking with me. I thought it was a lie. I was sure of it until…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Until you started to actually think about it,” he finished for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She covered her face with her hands. She wanted to disappear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that we’ve confirmed would you mind telling me what else they told you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should I believe a </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing they’ve said?” she said through her tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. But they did help you last night. They have far more resources there than I do here. Frak if they share them with the rest of us. I’m not saying we shouldn't be skeptical about any information they provide but for the sake of conversation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really don't know,” Laura sniffed. “I was so angry. It was such an outrageous claim. Most of what they said after, I hardly listened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did they explain why you were bleeding last night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I can’t...I don’t remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cottle cleared his throat and put his hands into his pockets</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a condition called placenta previa,” he went on as Laura let out a loud sigh, the term obviously registering with her. “The placenta is covering part of the cervix. It can cause pretty heavy bleeding, mostly intermittent but the episodes can be alarming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They mentioned that,” she admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not uncommon. Especially in expectant women over thirty five years of age. Ninety percent of the time it will resolve itself as time goes by. If not, it does complicate things. The important thing is to monitor it and treat any heavy bleeds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods damn it,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she cried, still in near disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shock was still overpowering the mortification and confusion she knew would come soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything else?” Cottle enquired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Laura wiped at her eyes, attempting to compose herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They said- that I was dehydrated and that it had caused minor contractions. They said it must have made the bleeding worse. They stopped them with some medication.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's all consistent. I don’t see much reason not to believe that’s exactly what happened. Had you been here we would have treated you the same way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods, what in the frak do I do now? How did it get so far ? I did this. I missed every sign, every symptom. How could I be so foolish?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not your fault, Laura,” Cottle tried to assuage her self-berating. “Often women who don't believe they’re capable of conceiving don’t become aware of an accidental pregnancy for some time. There are many ailments that can mimic symptoms. All of yours were easily explained away by more plausible possibilities. The stress, your age, poor diet, a presumed infection.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now what the frak do I do?” she asked in a voice she knew sounded far too pitiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cottle sighed deeply and let it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll help you in any possible way that I can, but I have to let you know that I don’t have exactly what I need to safely terminate second trimester. It’s not that I can’t, it's just that...well the risk, the possibility of infection is extremely high. We also have to be as discreet as possible. The cylons, they’re religious frakking fanatics. Why the frak they were programmed like that I'll never understand, but they’re worse than the damn Gemonese. If they get wind that I’m performing terminations they’ll have me and the rest of the civilian doctors thrown in that frakking hole too. We’ve already been reprimanded after asking for some specific supplies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span> did this happen? Now? After everything I’ve been through?” Laura wept. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span> is it possible?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unlikely is not impossible. Forty second in line. Remember? You have a tendency of beating the odds, Young Lady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is insane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cottle didn't disagree but he couldn't do anything but help Laura to face it now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fact is that though it was erratic you were still ovulating. It just takes one well timed release. You obviously had viable eggs left.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I’m going to be sick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Laura, listen, I know that the notion might sound absurd, but if you did decide to carry it through, I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you deliver safely. That being said you should know that if the condition you have now should persist to the time of delivery it could be very dangerous. It only happens in about ten percent of cases though,” Cottel went on to gingerly explain. “I don’t have as much diagnostic equipment as I did on Galactica, but I’ll at least be able to tell you if the fetus seems physically healthy. As of right now, from the short scan I took, it seems to be. Measurements all match up to the last possible date of conception. About thirteen weeks. Even without prenatal care and proper nutrition it’s on target for growth. Developmentally...I won't be able to tell you much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura shook her head, she could hardly comprehend all that he’d said to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sherman...the cylons,” she paused, finding it difficult to continue. “They said it...it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They did testing on the fetus?” Cottle interjected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura nodded in confirmation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor’s brow rose. He’d been positive from the moment he walked through the curtain that she’d been holding back information. He just never imagined how much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he prompted, though he hated to force her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seemed to be having enough trouble getting the words out, but he knew her. He respected her, he cared for her as a patient and as friend very much, but she had an awful tendency to push the limits of her own health. If there was anything else that might need urgent treatment he had to know immediately, not when she was ready to admit it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They said there were no physical or chromosomal abnormalities, that it was healthy, but something </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> come up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked, but she only grimaced and rubbed at her bleary eyes. “Come now. You’ve faced death and lived to tell about it, you can face this, young lady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That's the problem!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Laura snapped. “I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to die! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bill</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>frakking Baltar</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you all  made a choice and now I’m alive and I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the same as I was before! Maybe…maybe you should have let me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the frak are you trying to say, Roslin?” Cottle grumbled. “I’m a doctor. I took an oath. Now I know that treatment was </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> from desirable but it was our </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> option. I had a chance to save a patient and I took it, so if you have something to accuse me of just say it. I didn't do anything I wouldn't do again in a frakking </span>
  <em>
    <span>heartbeat</span>
  </em>
  <span> so just tell me what it is you’re trying to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura looked back at the man. She hadn't meant to place blame on him. Not really. He’d only ever tried to help her. She was just so angry that she was finding it hard to feel badly for her outburst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has unexpected attributes...Cylon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cottle stood staring for a moment trying to process what the frak she had just divulged but it made no sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Laura,” he tentatively began, “I know the timing is right for you to confidently believe that this is the Old Man’s baby…” he paused as she cringed and doubled over in the bed at the mention of Bill in such unimaginable context. She covered her mouth with her palm to stifle a sob and with a gentle hand to her shoulder Cottle went on, “...but are you positive that this isn't somehow their doing? When was the first time they took you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura took in a sharp painful breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No it wasn't them. They didn't start taking me in until a few weeks after they arrived. It wouldn't line up. Before today I’d never seen much more than those godforsaken cells. They’ve always left me mostly alone. Its  </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span> is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a cylon...That DNA...those godsdamn attributes...It all came from me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>NEW CAPRICA; LAURA ROSLIN’S TENT </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A day and a half of sleep since Cottle had finally released her and Laura still felt exhausted. Maya had come in to check on her every few hours but Laura could only recall a few instances clearly. Once Maya had brought her some soup insisting that she eat it and at least twice she’d brought Isis, allowing the child to crawl about the bed, overjoyed to finally see Laura again. Laura had given the little one plenty of hugs and promised to read her a story once she felt better. Each time the mother and daughter left Laura had turned over and fallen back to sleep out of both physical and emotional fatigue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laura had been in bed so long between the cylon hospital, Cottle’s clinic and her own lumpy mattress in her tent that her back was starting to ache. She knew that she needed to get up and move around, but facing the future in any measure was so immensely daunting that she could hardly bear it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cottle had kept her in the clinic on a forty-eight hour observation. He’d run every test and scan he and his staff had available to them, but mostly he’d sat with her on his downtime trying to make some kind of sense out of the unexpected and daunting dilemma. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You never told me that my godsdamned DNA now has frakking cylon attributes,” she’d charged, still having the occasional bout of bitterness that caused her to lash out at him with displaced blame or anger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn't aware,” Cottle freely admitted. “We had no reason to screen for such a thing after you recovered. And Baltar never mentioned it, that SOB. He probably didn't even know himself. Ya know, it's just my opinion on it, but that man is the dumbest genius I’ve ever encountered.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I now, Sherman?” Laura had asked him at one point as he sat beside her bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the frak do you mean?” he’d scowled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean what am I? My genes have been altered, my blood. What have I become?” she wondered aloud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve become </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you need to get some frakkin’ sleep. You’re starting to babble like a loon,” he’d attempted to kid, but the way she’d looked at him so sullen and lost troubled him. He’d never seen her in such a state. He’d given her terrible news a dozen times over, seen her in agony and clinging to life and yet she’d never seemed so forlorn. “You’re a woman, Laura. A human colonial Caprican woman,” he affirmed. “So, your blood cells changed shape. So frakking what? Did you develop super strength? Do you suddenly run on frakking batteries? No! If they hadn't told you, you would never even know it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe not, and yet somehow finding out had Laura second guessing everything about herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They must think </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> about me is different. If not then why would they be so interested in the fact that I’d passed it down? If they didn't think it were significant then they wouldn't want this child.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the unavoidable reality that Cottle had no witty banter for. It was why he found himself sitting with her so often when he was supposed to be resting after his long laborious shifts. He knew that she was being well taken care of physically by his staff and yet he was moved to keep a sort of vigil; as her friend, and Bill’s. He was quite aware that she had no next of kin to speak of, at least not anymore. He knew the weight of that all too well. No one knew if or when the cylons might return for her. He would be able to do little to stop it but until it happened he supposed he wanted to make sure that she didn't feel quite so alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Laura...I don’t mean to cause you more stress, Lords know you’re under enough, but we do have to consider that fact. They may very well be after this child. And if they are and they find out that we’ve terminated the pregnancy...well I’m concerned about the consequences. Less for myself than what they might do to you,” he’d divulged with both compassion and regret evident in his voice. “It’s not that I won't do it. I will. I just think we need to be aware of the possible repercussions.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boomer all but warned me not to before she left me here,” Laura finally confided. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Boomer?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cottle glowered. “Lt. Valerii?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's the one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lords of Kobol,” the doctor muttered. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He immediately had flashes of Bill’s open chest and imagined meeting up with the cylon face to face just so he could strangle her with the very same hands he’d used to save the Old Man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I do it,” Laura had considered, “I’ll most likely answer for it in some hellish fashion. If I don’t then they may just come for this child and take it. And then what? I couldn't live any better with that. And you and your staff, Sherman, I hate that this could endanger you as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You don’t let that factor a lick into your decision, young lady. I’m your doctor. I don’t answer to any toasters and I never will. I promise you that we’d find the safest way possible for everyone involved.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His devotion as her friend and doctor had overwhelmed her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I could live another hundred years and I’d never be able to thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me,” she’d told him, causing him to crinkle his forehead at the sentiment and shake his head in curmudgeonly dismissal, though she knew he appreciated her words all the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps we’re jumping to conclusions,” Cottle had suggested during one visit.  “Like I said, you’ve experienced no physical or mental changes that would indicate that your altered DNA did a damn thing besides obliterate your cancer. It’s not as if you have some cylon abilities all of a sudden, right?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Laura had closed her eyes for a moment and taken as even a breath as she could manage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” she’d lied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And since </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t then this child has even </span>
  <em>
    <span>less</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a chance of inheriting any such theoretical characteristics,” Cottle continued. “Remember, it's half the Old Man too. That dilutes the probability even more so. The likelihood that there is anything of significance to the cylons is presumably minimal. Perhaps if they eventually find that to be true they won't…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember Kara Thrace’s report...” Laura had interrupted, unable or unwilling to listen to him finish the thought. “...about those Farms back in Caprica City.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cottle frowned.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, but we were never able to confirm what it was they were doing there,” he said in an attempt to assuage some of her trepidation, but they both knew whatever Kara had come across had been some kind of reproductive experiment involving human and cylon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been chilling enough for Laura to be harboring the very thing they’d probably failed to produce at those Farms right in the tent next door to hers. Now she was carrying some strange variation inside of her and the cylons knew it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe they don't expect any special abilities. Maybe they just want to study it, use it like a lab rat,” Laura grimmly considered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>How could she possibly allow that to happen? If the only future for it was to be used and abused for gods know what then how could she willingly bring forward the burden of such a life? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn't happen to hear anything about Kara while you were there this time?” Cottle had tested, knowing what the answer would most likely be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Cottle had nodded and they’d sat in quiet unease for a while longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know what to advise here, Laura. And even if I did have an opinion one way or the other I wouldn't be able to choose for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is impossible,” Laura softly wept. “There’s no good outcome here, is there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cottle couldn't reply without feeling as if he were causing more grief but he was quite certain that she was right. There didn't seem to be even a glimmer of hope for the situation. The outlook was bleak. Morosley he’d silently considered that the least dangerous outcome would be if she naturally miscarried without complication and the remains could be dealt with before any cylons could get their hands on them. Even so, they would have to hope that the cylons believed that it wasn't intentional. They weren’t dealing with the most rational or level headed bunch. Cottle feared Laura, and even he and his staff would be blamed anyway. Mostly he feared that they would come to take her sooner rather than later to make sure that whatever happened, it occurred where they could do as they wished with the result. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, Laura,” Cottle began, after bringing her lunch on her last day at the clinic, “I know it's important that this stay quiet for now, but you do need to tell someone close to you about your condition. Someone who can check in on you now and then until the risk of heavy bleeding is diminished. I hate to say it but unless and until it clears up you will probably have more episodes like the one you did in detainment. If it happens at home and you pass out with no one around to check in on you then you could bleed to death.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I’d be better off,” Laura had darkly remarked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep talking like that and see if I release you any time soon,” Cottle admonished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d pushed the food tray away in frustration but surprisingly the doctor let it go instead of chastising her for not eating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to get back to the school,” she told him, avoiding the topic Cottle was trying to address. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have other teachers that are taking care of things. Maya, for example,” he reminded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She has Isis as her first priority. The other teachers rely on me for curriculum and lesson plans,” Laura argued, though her contention noticeably lacked her usual vigor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Your former staffer. The one who used to schedule when it was time for you to blink. She helps you,” Cottle noted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The children don’t respond well to Tory,” Laura sighed. Tory had been incredibly helpful with the development of the tent school. She did everything from helping with scheduling to fighting with Baltar’s half assed administration for supplies, but though she was quite knowledgeable in many areas she didn't quite have the patience and forbearance needed for dealing with children within the classroom.  “She tries her best and I’m sure that she’s keeping everyone organized, but the kids, they tend to skip class when she teaches.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cottle chuckled and nodded as if he sympathized with the truant students. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So the kids fall a little behind,” he shrugged. “It’s not like any of them are trying to get into Delphi University. They’ll catch up. You’re not going back for at least the next five days.” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great,” Laura huffed, though she was so deeply tired that she couldn't imagine standing, let alone spending a full day on her feet smiling in front of a tent full of children.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya,” Cottle stated. “Her tent is right beside yours. You two are always together. She’s best suited to look in on you. She should know at least in part, what you’re going through.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For frak sake,” Laura grimaced. “She can’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't have to tell her the details. Besides she has no idea who or what her child really is. All she needs to know is that you need someone to look in on you now and then. The way you’ve taken after the kid all these months she’ll be returning a thousand favors.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Laura begrudgingly agreed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For now, until we figure out the next step you should come in often so I can check the position of the placenta. See if it's moving away from the cervix as your uterus grows.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Laura?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If termination is ultimately what you decide, I’ll have to insist we do it relatively soon,” the doctor had impressed upon her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The longer they waited the harder it would be in all respects. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cottle had sent a medical transport cart, one of the only vehicles not confiscated from the colonial population since cylon occupation began, to bring Laura home. Maya and Isis had been waiting for her, having received notice of her homecoming that morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had taken all of Laura’s remaining strength just to tell the sweet young woman half the truth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve developed a bit of a condition. It started while I was at the prison.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good lords! Did they cause it?” Maya had asked over tea as Hera napped nearby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No not all, but it can be quite serious. I...I’m too tired to get into the details just yet, but it can cause uterine hemorrhaging.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Laura,” Maya had cried, reaching out to take her hand in comfort. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll be fine,” Laura assured. “Cottle says it should clear up soon. I may need a very minor procedure. I just need a favor for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything,” Maya quickly replied. “Gods, Laura I owe you so much! Anything at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cottle would feel better if I had someone checking in on me a few times a day, at least until I can go back to work. He’s worried if I bleed enough to lose consciousness I could hemorrhage to death before I could get help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This sounds kind of serious,” Maya said with a worrisome expression.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It will be fine. Just as long as I have someone to come by now and then,” Laura insisted. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I'll do whatever I can, Laura,” the young woman pledged. “Isis and I don’t ever want to lose you. You’ve become like family to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that they’d finished their tea. Maya took Hera and left Laura to rest with a promise to return every so often. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laura had felt terrible giving her friend a fraction of the truth, especially after she’d pledged her assistance and expressed such kindness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since the worlds ended Laura hadn't realized just how much she’d been missing friendship. There were times when she’d felt some level of camaraderie with Lee, Billy, Tory, Cottle or Bill but those relationships were all intertwined with other things like business, health, politics and romantic affections. Maya had become a true friend and Laura sometimes felt guilty for initially wanting to keep her close just so Hera would be nearby. She’d found that she quite liked the young mother and she wished that the basis for their connection wasn't tainted with the dark hidden truth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Laura knew that if things went on too much longer she would have to divulge her pregnancy to Maya but she just didn't know what she was going to do yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All sense and logic was telling her to end it. It felt as if it were the only real option. Even if the fetus was of no use to the cylons, she considered, why would she willingly bring a child into such a cruel and hard existence? There wasn't enough to eat, the planet was barely hospitable. How could she bring such a hard life upon another soul? It wasn't something she’d considered attempting during the most stable times in her life so why would she dare do it now when everything was so painfully difficult? She hated herself for even contemplating it; for allowing herself the weakness of imagining that she might be able to keep it, for allowing herself to imagine what it would be like not to feel so alone, to have someone to love and love her back without condition. She hated herself for dreaming that Bill would somehow return in the nick of time to rescue her and that he’d whisk them all away from the hell they’d endured and make her feel as though it were safe enough to bring their child into the universe. She admonished herself for it each time the thoughts crossed her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Likewise she despised herself when thinking about what she'd most likely have to do. She wondered how she’d be able to go on after it was done, her heart irrevocably broken and her spirit so badly damaged. Would she tell Bill if he came back one day in the future? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Against all odds we made a baby whose only hope was to die. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Would he hate her for it? Would he be glad that she’d made the right choice? Or would she keep it from him, sparing him from the pain she’d have to carry as long as she lived?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Debating it had brought her no closer to a decision and after days in bed sleep had become an escape rather than needed rest. She knew she finally had to get up, start moving around and face what was coming whatever it may be.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She decided on a trip to the showers. After alerting Maya of her plans she made her way to the communal facilities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The hot steamy spray had been heaven on her sore back and hips. She left feeling refreshed and a bit more alert, but the walk back and her lack of breakfast had left her a bit lightheaded. She’d planned to sit down and rest for a bit before attempting to find some lunch, but as she arrived at the front of her tent she found that she had an awaiting visitor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Colonel?” she called, causing the man to turn toward the sound of her voice. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>There</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are,” Saul Tigh greeted as enthusiastically as Laura had ever seen him. He stood with a bag in his hand and a genuine smile on his unshaven face. “Welcome back!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laura smiled at his uncharacteristically jovial demeanor. It was actually sort of sweet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. I’m just coming back from the showers,” she replied as though he wouldn't be able to tell by the state of her still damp hair. “It's been a long few days.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The colonel’s smile faded a bit at her reference to the cylon prison. She knew that his detainments were always far worse than hers, longer too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it always takes me a few days to adjust after they let me out. Frakking bastards like to keep me up for nights on end. They think the lack of sleep makes me more susceptible to their sick mind games, but I'll tell you what, they could chop a finger off and I wouldn't submit to a damn thing,” he proclaimed with pride. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laura did her best not to grimace at the thought. His stays there seemed to be escalating in severity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well thank the gods we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> out for the time being,” she said with a sigh and a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you busy?” Tigh asked as he seemed to be assessing her physically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't subtle and it was a bit uncomfortable, but Laura knew that he was just making sure that she’d truly returned unharmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since Bill’s departure Saul had made it more than obvious that he felt some kind of brotherly responsibility to look after her. With the two of them being taken by the cylons interchangeably it was getting harder for him to do so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Not really,” Laura answered. “Just a little tired.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. I see,” he nodded. “Well, I just wanted to come by and see how you fared this time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want some tea?” she offered, gesturing toward the tent flap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No, if you’re tired you should get some rest. I just wanted to check in and Ellen wanted me to bring this,” he said holding out the bag in his hand for Laura to take. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For me? From Ellen?” she asked as she took the offering. “Should I be worried?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saul chucked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. Nothing crazy. It's just a loaf of bread. I told her I was going to stop by and see how you were since they’d let you go. She told me to bring this since you probably haven't been able to shop yet,” he explained.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. That's so considerate,” Laura said with a grateful smile. While she and Ellen were by no means friends the contempt she’d once had for the colonel’s wife hadn't survived the New Caprican terrain. Before the cylon invasion when Bill would make frequent trips to the planet they’d often wind up spending the evenings with the other couple, sharing drinks or playing cards. Something about the planet and perhaps the change in the power dynamic had softened Ellen’s attitude and curbed her excess drinking, especially since the Tighs had permanently settled. Laura was able to make amicable conversation at least for Bill’s sake. When it came down to it she’d found that he considered both Saul and Ellen dear friends despite their faults and the many mistakes in their past. Once Laura realized how much Bill actually cared for the woman Laura felt moved to give her a second chance. As crude and brassy as Ellen Tigh could be Laura had to admit that she could be lots of fun under the right circumstances. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please thank her for me, won’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Saul nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come in for just a second?” Laura asked once more. “It's cold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saul seemed as if he wasn't quite ready to leave and yet he was hesitant to bother her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should rest if you’re tired. I heard you spent some time in the med tent after they released you,” he mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was an unrelated matter,” Laura replied before he had a chance to ask what happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. Well I’m glad to see you up and about. I did want to talk to you about something,” he said glancing to the side, letting her know that it wasn't something to be spoken about in public. “It’ll only take a sec.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Just come on in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saul followed Laura into her tent. He glanced around at the dwelling, noting the unmade bed, a pile of laundry and stacks of books and papers that seemed to need tidying. It was a stark change from the neatly kept space he’d seen the last time he’d been there to repair her water pump. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you’re okay?” he asked. “Cottle says you’re fine?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll be alright. It's just…” she paused as she put the bag of bread into the small cupboard. “...it's never easy in there, is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Saul shook his head. “No it's not. And that's part of why I came to talk to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laura turned to him with obvious concern on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has someone else been taken?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A few,” he confirmed with a nod. “At least one guy we had working with us; kid by the name of Ryan Finn. Chief says he has a wife and kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And, Laura, you and I know it's only a matter of time before they take me or you again. Hell, they just let you go so I’m expecting them any day now. They sort of seem to alternate between making an example out of the two of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Saul,” she whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some of the guys think we should amp things up. Show that they can’t just take our people without consequence. Anders thinks he has a new strategy. It’s just… it’ll be risky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no doubt of that,” Laura said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway,” the colonel went on. “There’s a meeting in the bunker tomorrow night. If you’re feeling up to it we’d rather you were there while we try to figure everything out. You could come have dinner with Elle and I beforehand, we’ll go in through the entrance in my tent. Unless you think you need some extra time-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be there,” Laura confirmed before he could imply that she needed to recover. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure. I’ll see you there,” she promised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“19:00. Should be able to get what we need done with time to spare before curfew.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Laura nodded.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saul eyed her for a moment, almost regretting that he had to ask her to join them. She looked exhausted. Ever since her recovery from cancer she’d looked wonderful. Her hair and eyes were brighter, her skin glowing and healthy and her energy lightened. Saul had noticed such a difference in her. She seemed vivacious, healthy and refreshed, especially during the first months on New Caprica. He could remember the day he’d noticed just how green her eyes were in the sunlight, the day he’d noticed she was never without a smile when Bill was at her side. Then the cylons came and Bill had left. Since then he’d seen the light of her spirit dull and diminish little by little. It worried him to now see it affecting her physically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll let you rest, but anything you need you let us know, and if they’ve got me, well, I know Ellen will help if she can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's very kind of the both of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it. We’ve gotta make sure you’re in one piece for when the Old Man comes back,” Saul teased with a wink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laura tried to smile at his jesting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she corrected but Saul shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>When</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he insisted as he made his way to the exit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful out there, Saul,” she said as he left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>NEW CAPRICAN CYLON ADMINISTRATIVE BUILDING. OFFICE OF JOHN CAVIL.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Eight,” Cavil spoke with a puckish smirk on his face. He leaned back within his chair and put his feet upon his mostly empty desk. “What did our frigid little mother-to-be have to say the other day?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Boomer stood facing Cavil, intentionally choosing not to take the adjacent chair. The elder cylon man had taken special interest in her, but she was by no means ready to let him lead her around like some lost puppy and she wanted him to know it. She’d been let down by Caprica Six and her lack of focus. It had taken so much for the two of them to convince their lines to commit to the goal of coexistence and now Caprica seemed too wrapped up in reuniting with Giaus Baltar to care much about anything else. With most colonials refusing to consider the possibility of peaceful integration and the general discomfort of the planet they all found themselves on Sharon was frustrated and beginning to lose hope once again. At least Cavil seemed sure of himself. At least he wasn't wrapped up in bullshit ideology like the rest of her so called brothers and sisters. Staying close to him made her feel like she’d have an option if everything went to hell again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well for starters she had no frakking idea,” Boomer remarked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No idea of what?” Cavil scowled in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That she’s carrying a baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Eight,” Cavil spoke with a puckish smirk on his face. “And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>believed</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?” he mocked with a snort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sharon shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so. She was convinced that we were lying to her. I mean she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that we had already examined her, so why would she have kept up the lie unless she truly didn't believe us?” the Eight posed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cavil said with sneering contempt, “she’s human and they are immoral to the core. Their values have turned to </span>
  <em>
    <span>filth</span>
  </em>
  <span> and they care no more about lying to us than they do throwing us out into the cold abyss of space.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Boomer rolled her eyes, now used to the Ones frequent theatrics. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway,” she continued. “she must have accepted it by now. I left her with the fleet doctor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cavil reclined further and put his hands behind his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any guess as to who the father is?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Boomer arched a brow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn't but Baltar sure did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He actually thinks its Admiral Adama’s”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ha</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” the cylon man exclaimed in amusement.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s colonial royalty to boot!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess,” Boomer sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well this whole situation is just chock full of irony isn't it?” Cavil said with a wicked grin, seemingly quite pleased with the news. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Roslin</span>
  </em>
  <span> had that hybrid child killed, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> fate has seen it fit to make sure that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> provides a replacement. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> it! Some </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> cosmic justice </span>
  <em>
    <span>for once!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he relished. “She must be going </span>
  <em>
    <span>out of her mind</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Saddled with a child this late in the game </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s carrying the DNA of a race she considers </span>
  <em>
    <span>so vial</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>so worthless </span>
  </em>
  <span>that she orders them flushed out of the airlocks of her ships to die in the void of space,” he gleaned. “Anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boomer thought for a moment, trying to decide what was best shared with the man and what was best kept to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Well...sort of,” she reconsidered. “I'm not sure if it matters.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spit it out, Eight,” Cavil sternly urged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Boomer bit at her lip in consideration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got the feeling that Roslin identified me,” she explained after a beat. “I don’t think anyone told her it was me. In fact I’m almost positive, but she guessed...or maybe she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> interesting,” Cavil said, taking his feet off of the desk and leaning forward in his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Maybe we shouldn't have let her go,” Boomer frowned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>outvoted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. By </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> lines</span>
  <em>
    <span> including</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Eights,” John complained. “Thanks a lot by the way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sharon shook her head.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No,” she thoughtfully reassessed. “No, it was the right move to let her go. We couldn't keep her. We’re here for a reason.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cavil clasped his hands upon the desktop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ah, yes, this pet project of yours. It's going </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> well,” he mocked.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> “Well this baby could change that,” Boomer challenged. “But if the colonial people even </span>
  <em>
    <span>suspect</span>
  </em>
  <span> that we did anything to Laura Roslin’s child, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Admiral Adama’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>child, frak, they’ll revolt in a second. With Sharon’s baby gone, this child </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the new hope for integration. We can’t just steal it and we can’t harm the mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’ll see about that,” Cavil grumbled. “Something tells me it’s a crapshoot whether or not there even </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a child by the time we check back in with the former president.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During their vote the Ones had been adamant about keeping Roslin captive once the DNA anomalies of the fetus were discovered. He was less concerned with public opinion and felt that nothing should be left up to chance. He’d insisted that Roslin wouldn't hesitate to destroy the new scion just as she had the hybrid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I warned her that it would be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mistake</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Boomer asserted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well goodie for you, but that woman doesn't scare very easily. We may have to pay another visit. Impress upon her </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the good doctor how foolish it would be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“She’ll need to be taken eventually,” Cavil said with a groan as he stretched in his seat. “She’ll never come willingly, no matter what’s promised to her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We still don’t know if the child will be of much consequence. It could just be a symbol. A way to bridge the gap between the races,” Boomer attempted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And it could be a whole lot more than just some mascot for handholding and sharing!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cavil exlamied as he smacked his open fist on the desktop</span>
  <em>
    <span>. “It could be a genetic treasure trove! It could be our answer to a viable means of cylon reproduction! It could mean a new race rid of the human curse of cruelty and frailty and blessed with cylon strength and connectivity! Especially when you’re telling me that the mother may have abilities herself!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that yet,” Sharon sharply reminded, in the face of Cavil's incensed rant. “It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>speculation</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>going</span>
  </em>
  <span> to find out, Eight. That's for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sharon looked away for a moment collecting her thoughts.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I think for a while we need to watch Roslin. Give her some time. The more aggressive we are the more she’ll be convinced that she should eliminate the child altogether. She’ll be less likely to consider that the longer it goes on.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I still say she needs to be reminded of what’s in her best interest before it’s out of our hands,” Cavil insisted.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re right,” Boomer agreed, putting her hands on her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know that,” Cavil muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’ll have to vote on it first,” she reminded the cantankerous old machine. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course,” he lampooned. “Wouldn't want to upset the frakking hive.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“And I think…” Boomer added. “I think we should send Caprica Six.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why?” Cavil questioned. “What’s the damned difference?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sharon thought for a moment more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Baltar,” she began, ignoring the face the One made at the colonial president’s name. “He says that when Roslin was dying from cancer she’d claimed that she’d seen him and Caprica together before the fall of the colonies. He admitted it during one of his interrogations following his surrender.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cavil’s brow creased.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he prompted with impatience. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Boomer licked at her bottom lip, unphased by the man’s rude and crass tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“Let’s see if Roslin recognizes Caprica Six from her sisters.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for your time. I do have another chapter ready to edit &amp; an outline for the rest of the story but Im not sure there is enough interest. If you’d like to continue it please let me know. Best wishes and good hunting-LLA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CONTENT WARNING: This chapter has a special advisory for graphic descriptions of sexual acts. </p>
<p>I don't usually use trigger warnings or give content advisory as long as nothing is written that wouldn't have been easily featured within the series.  </p>
<p>In this case the first scene contains language and situations far more graphic than would have been depicted within BSG.<br/>If this makes you uncomfortable you may skip to the second section without losing much plot value. This should be the only time such a warning is needed within this particular fic.</p>
<p>AN:<br/>Thank you for your time and patience. I have a toddler at home and another little one on the way so getting this chapter out was more difficult than usual. I appreciate the feedback and thank all who are sticking with the story despite it being slow to post. I hope that Ill be feeling better soon and able to get new chapters up a bit more promptly.<br/>Any further feedback or notes of readership are loved and used as encouragement/ motivation to keep going. </p>
<p>Good hunting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CONTENT WARNING: This chapter has a special advisory for graphic descriptions of sexual acts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>ADMIRAL ADAMA’S QUARTERS BATTLESTAR GALACTICA 1 WEEK BEFORE CYLON OCCUPATION</b>
</p>
<p>“You’re just going to sleep the entire time you’re here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill teased as he stood beside his rack, hair damp from the shower and donning only a towel at his waist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura stirred and stretched under the blankets, her eyes remaining closed but her lips bowing into a guilty smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn't intend to, but it's just so comfortable and clean here,” she sighed as she turned on to her stomach and nuzzled her face into the pillow. “And your sheets smell good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill chucked but he felt badly for the conditions she slept in on New Caprica. He’d done what he could to help better her living space including sourcing enough rubber matting on Galactica and bringing it down to the planet to cover the floors of her tent with. At least there wasn't damp dirt under her feet any longer, but she still slept on an old used mattress with a poorly constructed excuse for a box spring below it and hand-me-down linens and blankets. They were comfortable enough the nights he slept there with her, but he hated thinking of her down there alone. Laura’s living quarters on Colonial One hadn't been luxurious by any means but she was dry, warm and relatively safe, her ship always positioned closest to Galactica. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She often joked about the less than desirable conditions and questionable habitability of the planet that Baltar had forced them to settle upon, but she endured it like a champ and Bill had to admit that he was impressed. He imagined what her life was like back in Caprica City. No doubt with her position in the government and the successful career she’d lead she probably kept a more than modest home furnished with fine linens, high end furniture, top of the line appliances and quality comforts, but you’d never know it by watching her. In her muddied boots she trudged through every circumstance and obstacle New Caprica had to offer in order to get the school system up and running as quickly as possible for the children. It had become her main focus and nothing would stop her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You rest all you need,” Bill said as he leaned over her, bracing himself with both hands at the side of the bed and kissing her exposed shoulder. </p>
<p>One of Laura’s warm hands found its way beyond the blankets and gripped at Bill’s wrist stopping him from straightening his posture. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Join me?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill gave her an inquisitive look as if to ask if she were sure. </p>
<p>“Did you <em> really </em> think I came all this way just to shower in private and catch up on sleep?” Laura teased with an arched brow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill smiled and gestured for her to scoot over toward the bulkhead. She did so as she kicked the blankets down a bit for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Almost sounds like incentive enough these days,” he said with a soft groan as he sat upon the edge of the bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It <em> is </em> nice,” Laura agreed as she reached out and ran her nails gently over the expanse of his bare back in a figure eight pattern, “but that’s not why I came.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill swung his feet up onto the mattress and reclined beside her, glad when she immediately cozied up to his side. Her body was so warm and her skin was so soft against his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should come up more often,” he suggested as he put his arm around her and encouraged her to rest her head upon his chest. “Now that the weather is changing.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Somehow I don't think that's a wise idea,” Laura admitted with a huff. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not?” Bill scoweld. “Not that I mind coming down to visit. It's nice to get my feet on the ground when I can, but the appeal of our own head and all the privacy we want makes things a hell of a lot more comfortable,” he mused, smirking over how often he had to remind her to hold back her erotic vocalizations when they made love in her tent. The proximity of neighbors and the thin canvas walls that surrounded them did little to insulate noise and Laura was far from a quiet lover. A few times Bill had to muffle her moans and cries with his palm, knowing that she couldn't help it in the moment, but that she’d be mortified if anyone heard, and more than upset with herself if she accidentally woke the infant that lived in the next tent over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I agree,” Laura said with a long exhale. “Lords do I agree. I just don’t think frequent trips to Galactica are in our best interest. I’m a civilian now and since President Baltar is currently requiring <em> all </em> non military visitors traveling to orbiting ships to submit prior requests I just have a feeling <em> this </em> might become an issue.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think he’s keeping tabs on you?” Bill’s brow furrowed in irritation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure he is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And do you actually think he’d start denying your travel requests?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura shrugged within Bill’s arms.</p>
<p>“I wouldn't be surprised and I think the more requests I put in, the sooner I may find myself <em> stuck </em> on New Caprica.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's preposterous,” Bill complained. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He doesn't like that I have your ear, Bill. He may be smart but he isn't very confident. The more he suspects that I might have an iota of influence over the military the more defensive he’ll get. And he is, if nothing else, spiteful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill frowned at the thought of the little bastard. On one hand he’d grown to regret that he’d stopped Laura from taking the election. On the other he knew that he probably wouldn't be laying next to her in nothing but a towel if he hadn't. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that it was happening. Sometimes it still felt like a dream. He was enamored with her in a way that he’d never been with another woman and the fact that she returned his feelings to any degree felt like a gift from the gods. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well he can’t stop me from coming planetside,” he grumbled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s hope not,” Laura replied as she ran her palm over his chest. “I don’t much care where we are anymore. As long as I can still see you,” she said between light kisses to his pectorals, “and touch you…” she added, moving her hand lower down to his stomach and toward the towel at his hips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that so?” he baited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura moved to lean up and over him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Sir,” she said as she lowered herself down to kiss his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leaned against him and the silk of her negligee was rivaled only by the smoothness of her skin. The sensations caused Bill to moan into her mouth until the kiss was broken. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to do my best to visit more often,” he told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d like that,” she smiled down at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe I'll see what I can do about sourcing you a bigger bed from the ship,” he considered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was dedicating herself in service to her people in the best way she knew how even though they’d denied her as their president. Bill was in awe of her resilience. The least he could do was make sure that she was as comfortable down there as possible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bring more blankets,” Laura requested as she began to move down his body. “It's beginning to get cold down there,” she told him between kisses along the scar that bisected his torso. Her hand worked at the towel, loosening it at his hips and slipping her fingers beneath the fabric.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll just have to come down and personally warm you up,” Bill stated in a low husking tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura peered up at him with a grin.</p>
<p>“I'm going to  hold  you to that, Admiral,” she mused as she finally took his length in her hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Laura, you’re frakking amazing,” Bill announced, groaning at the sensation of her warm palm and slender fingers working him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then frak me,” Laura replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Ma’am,” Bill gladly agreed.</p>
<p>Laura took no time in straddling his hips. </p>
<p>With feline movement she lifted herself, took him in hand again and lowered herself down guiding him into her until he could go no further. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smirked down at him, her appreciation of the way he filled her evident on her face. </p>
<p>“You’re beautiful,” he proclaimed, resting his hands at her sides to thumb at her hips as his eyes danced over the expanse of her lustful form. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She clenched him within her and with one swift and graceful move pulled her negligee up and over her head, letting it fall somewhere among the sheets and blankets. She let Bill take in the full view of her breasts for just a moment before she leaned forward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With her palms upon his sturdy chest Laura began to move above him. Her hips rolled against his pelvis as he arched into her increasing the pressure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She moaned and hummed as loud as she liked, far away from the cold overcrowded tent city. The sound she made was like music. Music that went into Bill’s ears and shot straight to his groin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thought <em> I </em> was supposed to be frakking <em> you </em>,” he reminded her, not at all displeased by her maneuvers but eager to return the gesture. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’d like to take control, Admiral,” Laura said as her hips suddenly stilled, “be my guest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was an invitation he’d have to be dead to turn down. As amazing as she felt atop him he wanted to frak her sensless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat up guiding her off of him and onto her back.</p>
<p>Bill got onto his knees and looked down over her; fiery hair splayed out over the white sheets, lips curved into a sweet but sensual smile, her breasts full and nipples pert. He marveled at her and she parted her bent knees beckoning him to return. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to dive back in more than he wanted his next breath, but they had time, finally they had time. He decided as he looked at her that he was going to make use of every last moment. He’d promised her as much their first night together under the New Caprican stars. It was time to make good on his pledge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned over her to kiss her on the mouth. She accepted with a hum that turned into a grateful moan when one of his hands came up to palm at her left breast and roll her nipple, hard as a tiny stone, between his finger and thumb. She arched into his weight, tempting him inside. He resisted, moving his hand down her belly as he continued to kiss at her lips, chin and neck. He moved lower and he could feel his erection twitch as his knuckles grazed through her russet curls and down into her waiting warmth. Bill dipped two fingers inside of her and his tongue into her mouth. With a grunt he began to pump them in and out, stroking her sex from the inside. His thumb found her clit, applying pressure to the firm little bud with each pump of his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura’s own hands were on a frantic journey to make their way between their bodies, to find him, take him and guide him inside again, but Bill blocked her every attempt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Bill </em>,” she exhaled, as he continued his rhythmic ministrations inside of her. “Frak me, Bill.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook his head causing her eyes to widen in surprise. </p>
<p>“I want you to come first,” he told her as he withdrew his fingers and began to draw gentle circles at her center. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I <em> will </em> ,” Laura insisted, frustration evident in her voice. “Just <em> please </em>, frak me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill smiled, delighted by her eagerness. </p>
<p>“Then come,” he insisted, drawing the pads of his slick fingers up to her clit and lightly pinching the smooth firm little peak. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Damn it, Bill, </em>” Laura swore as her hips jerked in response. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She threw her hand over her brow and bit at her lip to suppress a groan built up from both desire and exasperation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just told me to take control, didn't you? Let me watch you come,” Bill said again, in his always sure and steady tone “Then I’ll frak you until you can't walk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He said it as if he were proposing a compromise on some kind of government conflict all the while still stroking and rubbing her sensitive flesh. It was enough to drive her mad. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Bill- </em>“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to <em> see </em> you, Laura,” he interrupted in a purposefully much more soothing and humble tenor, “Please...Do this for me...Let me do this for you,” he proposed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura let out a breath of mixed frustrations. She ran her hands through the crown of her hair and took in his request. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally she nodded before opening for him a bit wider in acceptance. </p>
<p>“That’s it,” he said as he leaned back on his knees, watching the full display of his hand working her and her body writhing in response. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her own hands went to each breast thumbing at her nipples and it made the smile on Bill’s face grow into a full grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re beautiful,” he said as he made tiny rotations around her clit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She closed her eyes tightly and turned her face to the side as her cheeks began to flush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Laura, stay with me,” he guided. “<em> Look </em> at me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hesitated, feeling somehow more exposed than she had been just a moment before. It made no sense and yet she felt as if she’d suddenly become aware of something new. She’d had no problem looking into his eyes as she rode him but now at his simple request she was struggling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you’re close,” he told her as he pressed his fingers slowly back inside of her. “I want to frak you so bad. Just let it go, come for me.”</p>
<p>Both comforted and incensed by his words she spread wider for him and pushed down against his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Almost there,” he coaxed.” That’s it. Almost, Laura.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked up from where his hand joined her flesh to see the expression on her face. Her eyes were no longer shut tight but she was looking to the heavens and biting down on her lip, so determined. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at me,” he encouraged as he pumped his fingers in and out. “Take a deep breath and just look at me. Breathe, Laura.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura did her best to inhale but her breath shook the whole way down, suddenly finding herself overcome with emotion. She’d never felt so vulnerable during sex. For so long she’d used it as a form of escape; sensations to get lost in and forget about the world for just a little while. Later in life it had almost become some sick form of punishment for herself, often finding herself in her married lover’s arms when she felt at her lowest. Now, now she was with a man she trusted, a man she didn't have to hide anything from, who only wanted to take care of her desires. So why was she suddenly so unsure of herself? </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “It’s just us. Only us and no one is coming to bother us or to interrupt this time. It's just us here. Look at me, Laura,” Bill persuaded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He waited for her focus to return to him and smiled at her as she nodded and wiped a tear from her eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura panted through every movement his hand made, his every exquisite caress bringing her closer to climax and his every word leading her toward their shared joy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good girl, that's it,” he told her as he thumbed her aching clit over and over. “I just wanted to watch you like this. It’s beautiful, you’re beautiful.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her legs began to shake and tremble and she let out a sharp gasp. Bill knew it was finally happening. “There it is, Laura, don’t fight it. Come for me,” he told her as her body shivered and her inner walls began to clench down around his fingers. She let out an untamed roar as she peaked. “<em> Yes, Laura, that’s it, let it go </em> ,”  he went on, gazing down at where his hand met her quaking body and marveling at what they’d sired together. “ <em> Yes. Gods yes, Laura!” </em></p>
<p>She shook and trembled under his hand letting out a stream of impassioned cries and breathy whimpers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill gently massaged her swollen sex helping her to ride out the last waves of her orgasm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually he withdrew his hand causing her body to twitch. He ran his knuckles gently up and down her thigh as he waited for her to catch her breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You alright?” he asked after she’d calmed a bit more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded and smiled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m more than alright. I’m…” she paused and closed her eyes as new tiny tears were squeezed from beneath her lids. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Laura, what’s wrong?” he asked, now worried he’d upset her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing,” she insisted. “I just…That was amazing, Bill and I don’t really know what to say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shrugged and they both let out a soft laugh knowing how rare it was for her to be at a loss for words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to say anything,” Bill returned. “I’m just thankful you decided to share that with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am too,” she admitted with a sniff, although she still wasn't exactly sure what had just happened or why it felt so different from any other sexual experience in her past.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad, Laura. I don’t expect you to say anything more than that. Just knowing that makes me feel better than I have in a very long time. I don't need to hear anything else, but I do want to tell you something,” Bill confessed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bill-“ Laura began, as if reflexively trying to stop him from going any further but he spoke over her defence.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don't have to say anything back, Laura. You don’t even have to feel the same way,” he attempted to reassure her. “I just want you to know that I've never felt this way about anyone else but you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura took in his words and for a moment she could only stare back as her eyes filled with fresh tears. Finally she nodded in acceptance. </p>
<p>They kissed deeply, Bill’s tongue mirroring the earlier movements of his fingers. He lifted himself over her and she widened her knees inviting him between them. As he leaned into her she grasped him in her hand and guided him into her slickened heat.</p>
<p>He sunk into her, feeling her walls still pulsing around him from her last climax as he hit her depths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the blessed experience of watching her come undone at his hand just minutes before Bill knew he wouldn't last long. </p>
<p>He thrust into her as she rolled her hips beneath him, matching his rhythm, urging him deeper. Her moans and gasps fueled his already urgent need for release. She enticed him along with every moan, sigh and note of pleasure that escaped her lips. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it again, Laura,” he warmly husked into her ear as he drove in and out of her. “Come for me. One more time. I know you can do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bill, I…I…” she panted between gasps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “I want to feel you throbbing when I come inside you. You can do it, Laura. You can do it. Let me give this to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>When he was sure that he felt her begin to quake around him again he finally let go. With a few more powerful thrusts Bill paused. Holding her tight he let out some primal cry of her name and spilled deep inside of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He held himself still, waiting for her to give him a nod before falling beside her. </p>
<p>They lay there together for a while, both too spent to say much. Laura’s eyes closed and she gladly rested as the ship's air cooled her sweat dampened skin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill’s breath began to even out and his heart rate began to slow down. After some time had passed he sat up with a low groan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of habit he began to look for something to clean up with and grabbed for his discarded bath towel. He began to wipe the perspiration and fluids from his skin knowing another shower would surely be in order. When he was done drying himself he reached over and held the towel between Laura’s still trembling legs. She cracked open her eyes to see him waiting. It had become his crude gesture of chivalry when they made love in her tent, knowing that she had too long of a walk to the communal latrines to do it with his seamen running down her inner thighs. Usually she appreciated it, even letting out a soft giggle or two as he waited patiently for her to gently bear down and release a hot pool of liquid into his cloth covered palm, but this time she reached between her knees to shoo his hand and towel away with it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t need that this time,” she said through a yawn. </p>
<p>Bill chuckled.</p>
<p>“So much for clean sheets,” he joked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura closed her eyes and shrugged, a satiated smile still evident on her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This time...this time I get to keep you with me just a little longer,” she whispered. “Sheets be damned.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Besides being erotic as hell Bill had thought it to be uncharacteristically sentimental of her. Laura might not be able to return his words exactly, but she could show him how she felt in her own way by wanting to hold on to even a small part of him so closely. He knew as he lay next to her that the thought of it would surely come to him on nights they were apart and lead his heart and his frustrations to a temporary release until he could touch her again. Neither expected how literal her lustfully romanticized statement would eventually come to be. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>COLONIAL MEDICAL TENT: WEEK 14 OF CYLON OCCUPATION</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“We’re here to speak to Dr. Sherman Cottle,” the Doral copy told an anxious medic who couldn't help but stare past the skinjob to the centurion at his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s busy with a patient,” the young man in scrubs replied, looking up at the looming red-eyed machine. “Can you please have that thing wait outside? There’s not a lot of room in here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doral ignored the medic’s request and just looked back at him with a smug smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s urgent that I speak with Dr. Cottle,” he insisted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I can’t pull him away from what he’s doing at the moment, but if you come back later-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. We’ll see him now. Later doesn't work for us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The medic looked back and forth between the bullet head and the cylon man, irked that the skinjob was referring to the over-chromed droid as if it were a person with a schedual.<br/><br/><br/>“There <em> may </em> be a civilian doctor free if you’d like me to check,” the young man offered as a last resort.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“No,” the Five denied with obvious insolence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Look,” </em> the medic replied in irritation. “I know you all like to <em> push </em> everyone around, but this is a medical physicality. You <em> can’t </em> just <em> demand- </em>“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Private Oladele,” Cottle’s gruff voice sounded from behind. “I’ll take things from here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir-“ the medic began to protest, but Cottle wouldn't allow it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d been alerted by a civilian nurse when the cylons first arrived and immediately feared what the visit might concern. No matter what it was about they wanted him and he wouldn't compromise any of his staff. He’d finished up with what he was attending to and promptly went to intervene. </p>
<p>“The patient in curtain five needs assistance, private,” Cottle instructed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Sir,” the man saluted before taking his leave without further protest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dr. Cottle,” Doral greeted with a disingenuous grin</p>
<p>. </p>
<p>“That’s me,” Cottle confirmed, though he was sure it wasn't necessary.  “Can we get on with it? What’s this interruption about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” the Five began. “I’m here to discuss an important matter with you, Doctor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cottle looked to the centurion and then back at the skinjob.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you’re finally providing us with the medicine and supplies we’ve been asking for?” he guessed in jest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doral’s eyes narrowed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All requests for necessities must go through the president’s officials,” he recited as if programmed with the specific line of bullshit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, well too bad he’s a horse’s ass,” Cottle said as he stuck his hands into his coat pockets. “So if you’re not here to help then what do you want? I have rounds to finish.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doral’s prim simulated smile returned. </p>
<p>“This won't take long. At least it doesn't have to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Out with it already.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m here to talk to you about a certain patient of yours,” the Five informed the doctor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t do that,” Cottle shrugged. “Primitive as this setup is, I still maintain confidentiality. I can’t discuss any of my patients.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not here to <em> ask </em> you anything, Doctor. You misunderstand. I’m here to pass along a message,” Doral stated, the look in his eyes becoming more pointed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A certain expectant mother you’ve been treating,” the cylon replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cottle’s jaw immediately clenched. He’d been worried that Laura might be taken again soon and any records he’d recorded confiscated. He wondered if they already had her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have about a dozen at the moment. Birth control is running low. Plus it's cold and there’s not a damn thing to do around here so you can imagine what that leads to,” Cottle replied, doing all he could to speak in the most general terms possible, but he knew very well whether they believed him or not they had no qualms about taking anything and everything they wanted by force. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right,” Doral returned with a nod. “This one I’m sure stands out. It's a special case. Quite...unexpected.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cottle wasn't sure what to do. Short of a gun being pulled he wasn't about to betray a patient, let alone sell out a friend, but violence was the last thing needed in the overcrowded clinic. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what it is you want,” he began with a stern and angry scowl, “but you need to-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What<em> you </em> need to do is make sure that no harm comes to the child,” the cylon said, cutting him off mid sentence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t need to be told how to do my job.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Except that you do,” Doral returned. “You’ve been cited previously for requesting drugs and equipment needed for terminations.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are women whose <em> lives </em> are at stake,” Cottle defended with vigor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re only interested in <em> one </em> women, one <em> child </em> at the moment,” Doral clarified, “And you <em> know </em> who it is. Let’s not pretend any longer. I’m here to warn you not to do anything foolish. After all, your patients rely on you, Dr. Cottle. It would be devastating if you or your staff were compromised in any way.” <br/><br/>The doctor eyed the overly manicured Five like he wanted to give him a tracheotomy with his bare hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know very well there are complications, as long as we aren't <em> pretending </em> here,” Cottle mocked the other man’s previous words. “I can’t control nature. I'm not a frakking deity, I’m a doctor!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We understand that and in this case we’re willing and glad to step in to help at any time,” Doral announced, his awkwardly feigned smile returning to his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And why’s that?” Cottle posed, curious as to how much he would divulge, but Doral ignored the inquiry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I advise you to take this visit seriously and continue on with your oath,” he insisted. “Do no harm? Was it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cottle stared at the cylon with stern contempt but inside his blood was boiling. There was nothing left for him to say.</p>
<p>“Goodbye, doctor,” the Five said as he moved to exit the clinic with the centurion following at his heels. “We’ll be sure to check in again soon.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>LAURA ROSLIN’S TENT </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura surveyed her humble living space with a sigh. It had become a cluttered mess since she’d returned from her last stay in cylon detention. The bedrest was one excuse, but even as she’d felt well enough to begin moving about and venturing outside she’d found that she lacked the drive to tidy her tent. It was so unlike her but the will to do it was notably missing. It was as if the simplest of tasks had become the most daunting. She’d even attended and participated in the resistance meeting and yet a day later just staring at piles of her own clothes and stacked bowls and dishes she felt too overwhelmed to begin cleaning. She was starting to become disgusted with her own behavior. A few times Maya had come in and offered to help. Embarrassed, Laura had stopped her from doing so, insisting that she’d get to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> In a few days she’d be back at the school with little time home to catch up on such things. She needed to force herself and power through. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly but surely Laura begrudgingly began to pick up the blankets and items of clothing, sorting, folding and putting aside what needed to be taken out to the laundry. She moved slowly, worried that she might once again become lightheaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had already happened once in the presence of too many people. Laura had kept her word to Saul and attended the resistance meeting. Though she’d declined the Tigh’s invitation to dinner in their tent beforehand she’d still gone over a bit early to thank Ellen for her previous thoughtfulness and to touch base with the Colonel before meeting with the others. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaving Ellen behind in the tent to serve as one of several strategically placed lookouts Laura and Saul descended into the old mining space using the entrance hidden within the Tigh’s tent. Saul had gone first and awaited her at the bottom of the ladder. As Laura climbed down she’d felt her palms go sweaty and her chest and face begin to flush. She’d made it to the bottom but then stumbled into Colonel Tigh’s arms. Samuel Anders had rushed to help steady her. The two concerned men held her up as Chief Tyrol brought over a chair and another man offered up a canteen. She’d been more than embarrassed by the episode and the following onslaught of concern. Thankfully she’d recovered quickly. She’d explained it away with an excuse of not having eaten since breakfast and insisted that they move on with the meeting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Saul had mentioned during his visit to her tent, the number of camp abductions by cylons captors was steadily increasing and it was no longer just suspected resistance collaborators. It seemed as though people were being taken at random from the general population for such minor infractions as curfew violations. In other cases baseless accusations of theft or assault were made. More and more often no reason was given at all. Children were being left behind as their parents were removed from the camp and imprisoned for days at a time. Things were escalating at a rapid pace. Galen Tyrol and Sam Anders were looking to Roslin and Tigh for permission to retaliate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to do something big,” Tyrol had proposed. “Show them that they can’t just do as they please with no consequences. We have to fight back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And it has to hurt,” Anders had added. “We need to hit them where they’ll feel it.”</p>
<p>It was more than personal for the two men. Anders hadn't seen his wife since the first week of cylon occupation. No one knew if Kara was alive or dead. Cally Tyrol had been taken once for suspicion of collaborating with the resistance with no regard for the fact that she had an infant at home who needed her. As much as the cylons professed that children were blessings, they seemed to have little concept of the precious bond between parent and child. Chief couldn't handle Cally being taken again and Sam had nothing left to lose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They wouldn't do it without Tigh’s and Roslin’s joint approval. Their plan included small strategic bombings following every reported capture of a colonial citizen. Targets would include New Caprican Police Vehicles, centurion guard stations and various transportation routes used to deliver goods between cylon buildings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mounting violence had Laura’s stomach in knots, but after some convincing from Tigh and the others she’d agreed. They could no longer stand by and let their people be taken at whim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The meeting had disbanded with Tyrol and a few others traveling along the old mine route to exit elsewhere. Under the cautious and watchful eye of Anders and Tigh Laura made it back up the ladder and into the tent where Ellen was waiting with a pot of hot tea.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, Laura? You look a little pale,” Ellen had observed to Laura’s dismay.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” she insisted again. “It's been a long day.”</p>
<p>Ellen had nodded in understanding but Laura couldn't help but feel exposed under the other woman’s observing eye. Thankfully neither Saul nore Sam mentioned her spell in the bunker and the subject was dropped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four of them sat at the Tigh’s table sipping at their steamy mugs in an effort to warm up until curfew drew near. With the insistence of the Colonel, Anders escorted Laura back to her tent. She didn't bother to protest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura wondered what she would say to the children when she returned to the school. Not only would they be asking where she’d been as they always did when she returned after being taken, but soon she would have to explain the sounds of random explosions as they sat at their desks and attempted to do their schoolwork. How would she convince them that they shouldn't be afraid when they had every right to be? For a moment she considered that she shouldn't go back just yet. Soon she would need to go to Cottle and get things over with. There was no telling how long her recovery might be or if any complications would follow and she questioned returning to school just to leave the children again for an unknown period of time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cursed herself for not having done it already. She was leaving Tori, Maya and the few other instructors they had volunteering with so much to handle. She knew that she needed to, but much like the dirty dishes she just couldn't find the will to make herself do it. She’d wasted entirely too much time wondering, why her? Sometimes she wished that decision would be made for her, as morbid as the thought was. She’d already bled out once. Her condition was hardly stable. She was still spotting most days. It wasn't too far fetched to presume that her body wouldn't be able to sustain it much longer. She wondered how it had been so far. She spent each day expecting that every little twinge or ache would lead to the inevitable. Out of all the awful ways she considered things could go it was the only thought that made her feel like a coward. She was beginning to resign herself to the inevitable. Laura was used to loss. She’d almost become numb to it and yet she knew this time was different. She’d be losing part of herself. It would hurt but she could handle that. It was losing all she had left of Bill that was so crushing, especially not knowing if she’d ever get him back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching across her mattress for a sweater, Laura paused in place when she heard a noise beyond her tent. She’d come to dread the distinctive zoom of centurion motion and the unmistakable way their feet stomped against the mud and dirt. Each time she heard one on patrol she stopped and prayed that it would move on down the row of tents and keep going. </p>
<p>Another moment passed and she couldn't hear it anymore. She listened, praying that it hadn't stopped nearby. They always brought at least one bullethead when they came to take her into detention. She winced, considering that she’d waited too long, that they were there to take her and take all that they wanted from her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she didn't hear any further movement after a beat she forced herself to continue with her task. It wasn't long until she heard a new disturbance outside of the thick canvas. This time it was the muffled sounds of women’s voices. Laura’s ears perked as she tried to discern who was speaking. The voices were elevating in volume and she could tell that someone was upset. Perhaps the bullethead had stopped close by after all. Perhaps they were taking someone. </p>
<p>“<em> Why wont you people leave her alone!? </em>”</p>
<p>Laura heard, the voice now clear as day. </p>
<p>It was Maya. </p>
<p>Laura’s heart nearly stopped, her mind immediately going to Hera. </p>
<p>Without another thought she dropped the sweater and headed for the tent flap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We aren't here to harm anyone,” Caprica insisted, doing her best to seem less intimidating to the obviously concerned neighbor. “This is just a visit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I told you, she’s resting! </em> ” Maya bravely argued with the Six outside of Laura’s tent. She’d witnessed the cylons' arrival when she’d stepped outside to shake the dirt off of her boots. She’d quickly called out to them before they could even attempt to get Laura Roslin’s attention. “She’s <em> not supposed </em> to have visitors. Don’t you people have any common sense? <em> You treat us all like-“ </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Maya,” </em>Laura sharply interrupted the young woman’s well intentioned rant. </p>
<p>Maya stood by the front of her own tent, her boots in hand with Hera nowhere in sight. A Six with a centurion escort stood just feet away as a handful of neighbors peeked outside of their tents or watched from a distance. </p>
<p>“Laura, I was just trying to get them to leave you alone. You should be resting,” Maya explained. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been trying to tell your neighbor, “ Caprica said, attempting a neutral smile, “I only came to talk. That’s all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura looked to the Six. She was alone, save for the centurion. There were no other copies, no other cylons from any line and most notably no New Caprican Police officers. It was always the police who cuffed her and brought her to the prison. Frakking traitors. Rarely would skinjobs get their hands dirty in view of the public. That was reserved for behind the walls of the detention centers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maya, go inside,” Laura instructed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, Laura-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Go to Isis, Maya </em>,” Laura cut her off. “Please,” she added in a softer, less alarming tone. “It’ll be okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maya reluctantly dropped her boots at the threshold and with a wicked glare to the Six she reluctantly returned inside to her daughter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want?” Laura sternly gritted at the statuesque cylon woman. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caprica smiled. She began to step forward but stopped herself when she saw Laura begin to back away in fear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please don’t be afraid. I’m only here for a visit and to check in on you,” the Six appealed. “I heard of your hospital stay and the recent news. We just wanted to see how you’ve been feeling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Laura curtly answered, praying like hell they’d take her answer and leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caprica’s smile faltered. </p>
<p>She’d been sent to gather information and to give Laura Roslin a specific message, but she didn't intend on scaring the woman, especially in her condition. Caprica needed another way in. With a dozen concerned citizens staring in their direction she was fairly confident she wouldn't be able to get too far very easily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caprica hadn't been pulling her weight since they’d arrived on the planet and she knew it. She’d miraculously found Gaius again and everything on the new world happened so fast. It wasn't what she’d envisioned at all. So much had gotten out of hand, so many mistakes had been made. She’d become empty and numb to it all and Gaius was the only thing that made her feel anymore. It had become easier to hide within the pleasures of his bed than to deal with things and she hadn't even felt guilty about it until her sister’s last visit brought it all to the surface. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Laura Roslin’s last containment Boomer had come to see her demanding help. She claimed that she’d deserted their plan and let her down. Caprica hated to admit it but the Eight was right. She had done just that. When Boomer asked her to go to Roslin she’d protested at first. She was as concerned for the child as the rest of her brothers and sisters and yet she felt a deep discomfort in what she was being asked to do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After an argument and realizing that no one was going to let her off the hook, including her own line, she’d agreed. She would visit the woman, she’d assess her condition, she’d even get the desired message across, but she promised herself that she’d do it in her own way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we talk?” she asked. “I promise, I’m not here to take you. I’m not here to harm you. I know that it's hard for you to trust us, but I’m really just here to chat. Can we step inside?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roslin stared at her for a long moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d rather not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caprica bit at the inside of her cheek. She didn't want to use any force. Their goal was the health and safety of Roslin and her unborn child but beyond that she was sure that God wouldn't look kindly upon aggression toward an expectant mother. She had no personal desire to do anything of the kind, but she did need to make sure that she accomplished all that she’d been charged with in order to redeem herself in the eyes of her sister. She had to give Roslin a reason to comply without raising a hand or letting anger overtake her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’d really like to offer you my congratulations on the good news!” she said cheerfully, in full view and earshot of all the concerned onlookers. “What a blessing!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roslin’s eyes widened at the statement and Caprica was pleased with her choice of tactic as she noticed the woman glancing around to gauge the reactions of anyone who might have heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t feel much like talking at the moment,” Laura returned, crossing her arms protectively in front of herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caprica’s smile fell. For a moment she’d been certain that it had worked. Roslin was shaken but unmoved. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>With a resigned sigh she took a few steps closer, even as Roslin continued to slowly back away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Laura, please, trust me,” she beseeched in a lower and more serious tone. “If you don't talk to <em> me </em> then others may feel the need to bring you back in after all. I don’t want that to happen. I know you don’t either. The last thing you need right now is more stress,” she said with what Roslin probably assumed was false compassion. She knew that even her sisters might not understand why but she did feel quite a bit of compassion for the woman. “Now, I can go back and tell them that you’ve refused my visit, but I don't think either one of us wants that. Please? Things have gotten so complicated.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura stared back at her with a blank expression for a while longer before she nodded and silently turned into her tent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caprica smiled and followed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they entered Laura quickly moved to the far back canvas and stood by the crate that served as her bedside nightstand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you don’t mind I’d rather you stayed over there,” she told the Six before she could step too far away from the tent flap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” the cylon woman paused. “Okay. I guess we can hear each other just fine this way,” she shrugged. “But, Laura, please, you don't have to be frightened of me,” she insisted but Roslin remained silent. “I know that must sound so silly to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's an understatement,” Laura curtly replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caprica frowned. She and Boomer had such high hopes. They’d been so foolish. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish that wasn't the case,” she offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But it is,” Laura returned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caprica nodded in disappointment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway, I wanted to express my well wishes,” she said, giving Laura a wide and toothy grin. “You must be so surprised by this unexpected miracle. I’m sure things can seem quite daunting now, but I want you to know that if you need anything at all from medical care to supplies or food we can help you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Last week you threw me in a concrete cell with no water,” Laura cooly countered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caprica almost argued that she’d had nothing to do with any detainments whatsoever, but she realized how foolish it would sound. To Roslin she was no different from any other Six, or any other model for that matter. They were all toasters in her eyes and Caprica couldn't blame her any longer. She’d annihilated the woman’s previous existence after all. She hadn't a leg left to stand on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t have any defence for that. I’m sorry that happened to you. I’m sure you know by now that the safety of your child is important to us. Sharon said that she explained why. The tests they did were all very informative. I read Simon’s notes myself. I know that they could offer you excellent care if needed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't want <em> any </em> cylon help,” Laura protested. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can understand that, but I also know that the resources you’ll have at the colonial med tent may be insufficient.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. I know that. Thanks to this occupation <em> and </em> our <em> delinquent president.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caprica’s expression nearly deflated. </p>
<p>“Gaius is limited in what he can do to help, He’s trying-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh he’s <em> limited </em> alright,” Laura snapped to ridicule, causing the Six to become even more noticeably offended. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It isn't easy. You of <em> all </em>people should-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<b> <em>I</em> </b> <em> never betrayed my people to save my own ass!” </em> Laura shouted before the cylon woman could even finish the comparison. <br/><br/></p>
<p>She watched the Six for a moment, her face almost sullen as if a neighborhood bully had kicked her dog. Laura had always assumed that the cylons were just using Baltars cowardly compliance. She never imagined he held their respect in any measure, so why did this particular copy seem so personally offended by criticism of his horrendous failures?</p>
<p>A thought occurred to her. For a moment she studied the copy before her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All that aside,” Caprica said, interrupting Laura’s concentration. She continued on, most of the warmth now gone from her voice. “I'm sure the health and safety of your child is of the utmost importance to you and that you wouldn't do anything...<em> anything </em> at all to put this child in jeopardy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura stared back at her. There it was. Veiled in sympathy and concern and delivered in a beautiful platinum package, the threat she’d been expecting. Boomer had already mentioned it once. The blonde was their seraphic reinforcer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This really is such a blessing,” Caprica deliberately went on. “I have to admit...I’m envious,” she shared, allowing some compassion to return to her cadence. “To know what it would be like. To bring forth a life and experience the joy and love of such innocence. Aren't you happy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's a private matter,” Laura answered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” Caprica returned with a nod.</p>
<p>As she’d left Colonial One Giaus had sent her off armed with a bit of extra information. She decided as long as she was there she might as well test Roslin’s reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It must be difficult without your baby’s father nearby,” Caprica stated.</p>
<p>Roslin’s eyes flared wide with shock and anger. She said nothing in response but Caprica considered Giaus’ assumption all but confirmed. </p>
<p>“Perhaps he’ll return soon,” she posed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura remained silent for a moment, her face flushed with suppressed rage. </p>
<p>“You and your ilk better <em> hope </em> and <em> pray </em> to whatever <em> God </em> you <em> claim </em> to believe in that he <em> doesn't </em>,” she fumed in response.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing that she’d upset the woman beyond her intention, Caprica nodded, dropping the subject, but she was surprised to hear the blanant admission. It would at least be something of value for her to report back with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Well, I really came to see if you’ve experienced any further issues stemming from the complication that Simon noted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine now,” Roslin answered, her tone arid and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really am glad to see that. It would just be such a shame if anything were to happen to you or the baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura was done listening to the clyon’s attempt to buff the tarnish off of the situation. She’d gotten her message across well enough. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I’d like to rest now,” she curtly told the Six. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. You need all the rest that you can get. I’ll leave you two alone. You take care and if we can help in any way at all please let us know. They may not send me next time but...I really hope that they do. I look forward to seeing you pop out a bit,” the Six playfully gestured. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The image caused Laura to flinch. She hadn't yet pictured that. In fact she’d been trying like hell not to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good afternoon,” she forced herself to say as her cheeks burned with new heat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good afternoon,” the Six replied. “Oh and Laura?”  she said as her lithe body slipped partly through the tent flap. “I thought you’d like to know,” she smiled, intending to leave Roslin with something she felt would be far more effective than any threat or scare tactic. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“<em> What </em>?” Laura tersley prompted, just wanting her gone already.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s a boy.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>As the Six left Laura felt herself go flush. She was only vaguely aware of the pain before she doubled over, fainting beside her bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>COLONIAL MED TENT</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura knew where she was before she even opened her eyes.</p>
<p>The beeps and clicks of the machines gave it away well enough. Even if it had been silent, the amount of disinfectant being used in order to combat the less than desirable conditions was overwhelming to say the least. </p>
<p>Her throat was dry as she swallowed and she desperately needed some water. </p>
<p>Among the beeps and clicks and clattering Laura could hear the distinct gravel of Doc. Cottle’s voice and it immediately comforted her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sherman,” Laura hoarsely called against the soreness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opened her eyes, at first to a haze that quickly cleared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gave us another scare, young lady,” Cottle said, dismissing the civilian nurse he’d been consulting with and heading to Laura’s bedside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm,” Laura gave her weak acknowledgement, cringing over the sandpaper state of her throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cottle sat her bed up with the side control and then handed her a cup of water from the nearby stand. </p>
<p>She drank it in small sips until it was half empty and handed it back to him with a nod of thanks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were bleeding again,” he told her, discarding the cup and reaching for his stethoscope. He put its tips to his ears and its bell to her chest, giving her heart a precautionary listen. “Did you know?” he asked, removing the instrument and placing it back around his neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There was some earlier in the day. Nothing too alarming,” she recalled. “You said that would happen off and on. It wasn't heavy so I didn't come in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It must have escalated suddenly,” he noted. “Any cramping?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“A little earlier...I think. I can’t remember. My frakkin’ head hurts,” she complained. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You lost consciousness. We couldn't find a noticeable bump or laceration but you may have hit your head on something as you fell. Maya found you. She said she’d gone to check in on you and found you beside the bed. She called for help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The burden I’ve put on that poor young woman,” Laura winced, pinching the bridge of her nose between her finger and thumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can't be sure how much you bled the last time but this time there were no additional uterine contractions which could be why you didn't bleed out as quickly. Fetal heart rate is still normal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura let out a long sigh but said nothing in response to the onslaught of information. She wondered how many people had seen her rushed to the medical tent this time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your pupils show no sign of concussion but I dont have the means to scan for it to be sure so you’ll be getting bed checks every hour tonight,” he warned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura gave a slight nod as she solemnly looked down into her lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maya said that a cylon had been in your tent with you just before she came in,” Cottle prompted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura’s eyes remained downcast to her bedsheets as she recalled her interaction with the Six. At first the details were fuzzy but it all came back to her clearly enough. She remembered what the cylon had said as she left and as the words echoed in Laura’s mind her heart sank like a stone within her chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Cottle tested, noticing her sudden distress. </p>
<p>She nodded, despite her troubled expression, leaving him unconvinced. </p>
<p>“The cylons, did they do anything to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Laura assured him, without much volume to her voice. “It was one of those tall blondes. She hardly came near me. Just wanted to <em> talk </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cottle let out a low groan and nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had my own encounter earlier. A visit from a Five, I think it was, with a very <em> specific </em> message.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura looked up at him for a moment only to then drop back against her pillows in aggravation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Gods </em> , Sherman, I'm <em> so </em> sorry,” she lamented, woefully shaking her head. </p>
<p>Her eyes began to fill with tears and she had no strength to spare to fight them away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can only presume they were sending us each the same warning more or less,” the doctor theorized. </p>
<p>Reaching for a tissue in his pocket he cleared his throat. </p>
<p>“Laura…” he began, extending his hand to offer it to her. She looked up and took it with a silent nod of appreciation. “Laura, I know that this is hard...but as soon as you're stabilized for a bit I think we should prep you for the procedure. I have an experienced civilian nurse ready to assist. Waiting any longer is becoming dangerous for more than a few reasons and now, with you being brought in for a spontaneously occurring complication the loss will be easier to explain. I have to insist.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura sat listening to his words. They all made sense. It was the best choice. It was the safest choice, the most responsible. She trusted him, trusted his staff. She knew that they would do all that they could to make sure the procedure went as planned and that they would help her to recover to the best of their ability. The cylons wouldn't stop until they had what they wanted. Cottle was right. It was exactly what she should do.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“<em> Sherman, I can’t </em>,” she finally told him, painfully fighting through the tightness of her throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor's large weathered hand came up to rest upon her shoulder. </p>
<p>“I know that this is a lot to go through, Laura, but I’m going to do all I can to make sure that you get through this. I’ll keep you admitted for a while, do everything I can to lessen the probability of infection. Since you came in with a very obvious emergency we’ll be able to explain it as naturally occuring. I can’t say we’ll get off unscathed but it’ll be over. They’ll have no proof of anything other than the result of a known complication. I have someone very trustworthy who will dispose of any remains. The cylons won't be getting their hands on anything. You don’t have to worry. I’ve taken care of the arrangements.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura put her head in her hands to hide the streams of steady tears. </p>
<p>“<em> No </em> ,” she wept. “ <em> No, I mean I can’t. I can’t go through with it. I know that I should, but I can't endanger you or your staff and I just can't bring myself to do this. I don’t want to bring a child into this world whose fate holds nothing but exploitation, but I just can’t...I just can't let him go.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was mortified. She couldn't quite believe what she was saying herself and nevertheless it had all come out.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cottle was admittedly surprised and a little confused by Laura’s proclamation. He hadn't expected the procedure to be an easy one to endure but he hadn't really considered that she wouldn't do it. She’d seemed completely resigned to it before. Knowing her well enough he imagined that even without the issues of looming cylon interference Laura still wouldn't have assumed such a burden at her present station in life. He thought it out of character for her. He was unprepared for what she’d just expressed to him, but even so he knew it was his job to help her at any turn no matter how unexpected. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you <em> positive </em>, Laura?” he asked, his forehead creased in obvious concern. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know it’s crazy...but, yes. I’m certain” she confirmed with a hitch in her breath. “I just...I don't know what to do now.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN:<br/>Thank you for your time and patience. I have a toddler at home and another little one on the way so getting this chapter out was more difficult than usual. I appreciate the feedback and thank all who are sticking with the story despite it being slow to post. I hope that Ill be feeling better soon and able to get new chapters up a bit more promptly.<br/>Any further feedback or notes of readership are loved and used as encouragement/ motivation to keep going. </p>
<p>Good hunting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing for Baltar. I have always found him difficult and stayed away from trying. I hope I did okay with his dialogue and characterization.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>OFFICE OF JOHN CAVIL CYLON ADMINISTRATION BUILDINGS </b>
</p>
<p>“So?” Boomer prompted, her arms folded and an expectant look plastered on her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So <em> what </em>?” Caprica returned, watching where her sister stood to the right hand of Cavil’s desk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't like the way Boomer had become so close with the Ones since their arrival on the new planet but she supposed she was partly to blame. Boomer had no one before they’d met in Caprica City. They’d needed one another, feeling so out of place among their respective lines. It was their shared pain and dissolution that had inspired them to convince the others to attempt a peaceful existence with their creators. Together they’d felt empowered again. Then they’d arrived and there was Giaus and Caprica virtually deserted Sharon to be by his side day and night. It was no wonder the Eight now clung to the cantankerous old machine. He had a way of making others feel important and yet demoralizing them all at the same time. Sharon had no doubt been drawn to him, still so conflicted over who she was, looking for both acceptance and punishment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, what <em> happened </em> , Six? <em> Speak </em>,” Cavil urged from his desk chair as if he were speaking to a trained dog. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’d do better to ask me specifics,” Caprica answered with narrowed eyes. “I’m not here to give a play by play. I did what was asked of me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what was Roslin’s response?” Boomer asked in a more amicable tone in order to offset John’s rudeness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caprica looked back and forth between the pair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s afraid,” she firmly stated. “She’s worried. Probably for her own safety as well as her child’s. We’ve already made it so she can't trust us. She’s living in constant fear of being taken,” she summarized, putting her hands to her hips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cavil scowled and swiveled side to side in his chair like a petulant child visiting his father’s workplace for the day. </p>
<p>“Excuse me if I don't feel pity for the woman used to airlock cylons alive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Physically how is she?” Boomer inquired, again doing her best to ignore his rankor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caprica sighed in thought. </p>
<p>“She doesn't look well to be frank. Though the conditions have most looking rather weathered these-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> We know all about the conditions,” </em>Cavil snapped without letting her finish. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ignoring</em> them and then getting <em>angry</em> because the colonials are resistant to our governance is <em>not</em> <em>helping</em>,” she argued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Would you just stick to the topic at hand?” </em>he complained. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She glared at him and his overly dominant behaviour. He didn't intimidate her. Alone the Ones were domineering and arrogant but they voted with their lines just as they all did. They held no true power over the other models. They were designed as equals no matter how some of them acted. She sometimes felt sorry for the Ones; the first of all the lines, filled with flaws and bitterness, but their pension for attempted intimidation never failed to assuage her occasional sympathies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Has her condition improved?” Boomer asked, cringing a bit at the memory of finding Roslin in a pool of blood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She says it has. She’s been out of the clinic for days. I suppose that’s a good sign.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If we would just take her in,” John began his complaint, “we would <em> know </em>first hand!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a few swift paces Caprica was at his desk, her hands gripped to the sides and her lithe body bent over and inches from his face. She was fed up with his constant antagonism. </p>
<p>“<em>Would you just </em><b><em>shut up</em></b><em> for five frakking minutes!?</em> <em>You sent me to do a job and yet you can’t be bothered to hear my assessment? Why don’t you get a hold of your emotions, John? It's not very becoming of a machine, as you and your fellow Ones constantly like to remind the rest of us,” </em>she finished with a sneer. “Now <em>you</em> listen to <em>me</em>; you take that woman by force <em>any</em> time soon and you’ll <em>no doubt </em>lessen the chances of winding up with a healthy baby. She’s obviously under tremendous stress and hardly properly nourished. She’s carrying a child at the tail end of her reproductive cycle <em>and</em> after an illness that nearly frakking killed her no less! To top it all off she has a serious untreatable complication with her pregnancy. If you arrest her and put her under that level of distress there’s an <em>excellent</em> chance that she’ll <em>lose</em> this baby. <em>You sent me there to warn her against aborting her pregnancy and yet you’d willingingly endanger its viability!? </em>If you <em>really</em> <em>want</em> this baby to <em>live</em> I suggest we leave her be until her condition is more stable. Take her now and even Simon won't be able to ensure a good outcome. You’ll be left with nothing but a DNA specimen of what could have been a living breathing <em>miracle</em> of human and cylon unity.”</p>
<p>She stayed leaning over his desk and glowering down at him despite being done with speaking her piece. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally he responded with an infuriating smirk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for the impassioned rant, Six,” he jeered as he mockingly began to applaud. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frustrated she pushed away from the desk with a huff. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you <em> want </em> my frakking input or not? Because I can leave,” she told them, ready to do just that, but Boomer stepped in her way, blocking her from a clear shot to the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Yes </em>,” Boomer insisted. “We do. Of course we do. What about the Old Man. Did she mention him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caprica swallowed down some of her frustrations. She was determined to do what Sharon had asked of her despite John’s hostility. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The child is his. She confirmed it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Boomer’s eyes went wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gods, Baltar was right,” she said slightly flabbergasted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’d largely accepted the theory of the child’s paternity but somehow knowing it was true for certain left Sharon feeling slightly stricken. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya know that part just tickles me!” Cavil mused from his post. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s very distressed that he’s gone,” Caprica added. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He has no idea,” Boomer whispered, mostly to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what do <em> you </em> care?” Cavil challenged the Eight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sharon glared at him and then shook her head in an attempt to clear it. Sometimes it was still so difficult to separate her old life from her new one. The life that had been a lie. In the moment she couldn't help but feel for the Old Man, gone and unaware that he was expecting another child. He’d been so much like a father to her for so long. She had to quickly force the thoughts away.</p>
<p>“When you advised her to keep the pregnancy how did she react?” Boomer tested, doing her best to move on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She was quiet,” Caprica said with a shrug. “She didn't share very much, understandably. I got the message across though, in more ways than one, if that’s what you’re asking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Boomer chanced a look at Cavil, expecting him to react. Both women were relieved when he kept his mouth shut. </p>
<p>“Did she...Did she seem to recognize you?” Sharon tested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. No, I don't think so. Though we’ve never really met before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baltar says-“ Cavil began but this time Caprica took a chance to interrupt him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> I’m aware </em>of what Gaius said Roslin saw, but she made no indication. Perhaps she couldn't tell or perhaps that past interaction wasnt enough for her to be able to recall.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could have just asked,” Sharon dryly interjected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The almost forced flippant attitude with which she suggested it rubbed Caprica the wrong way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was trying <em> not </em> to frighten her anymore than I had to. Do <em> either </em> of you even really <em> care </em> about this child? Roslin was terrified to have me inside of her home and <em> you’re </em> suggesting that I should have <em> told </em> her that I was the one who ignited the annihilation of her home planet and then asked if she could tell?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sharon huffed and shook her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It doesn't matter,” she deflected. “Never mind that. As long as the child lives we’ll have plenty of time to gauge what kind of cylon attributes it may or may not have. Whether or not Roslin has them is more or less inconsequential at this point, I guess,” she conceded, but her disappointment over her theory remaining unconfirmed was obvious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look,” Caprica began, “if you’re going to send a party to keep tabs on her over a period of time then I’d like to volunteer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” Boomer challenged, surprised over the offer. “You didn't want to go in the first place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cavil snickered from his armchair. </p>
<p>“Getting a little too crowded in the President's bed, is it, Six?” he taunted with glee. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignoring his ridicule, Caprica set her focus on Boomer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She let me in this time,” she contended.  “Chances are she may again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Three’s want to make a visit,” Cavil interjected. “D’Anna especially.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caprica grimaced at the thought. </p>
<p> “If I go it will be less of a chore than sending someone new each time. Roslin doesn't trust us as it is. Sending someone new will only upset her further,” she debated. “Plus, I'll probably be able to tell if she knows it's me again. Isn't that what you wanted, Sharon?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Boomer bit her lip and thought for a moment. She could hardly believe that the Six was even considering leaving Baltar’s side, let alone becoming involved in a task that was hardly affecting him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose that makes sense,” she conceded with a nod. </p>
<p>Caprica took a few deliberate steps toward her making sure to look her directly in the eye. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand that I haven't lived up to what I intended, Sharon. I do want to do better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No need, Six,” Cavil blurted as he leaned his chair backward. “You did enough in the colonies. Remember? You’re a cylon <em> hero </em>,” he added with an unmistakable tone of sarcasm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caprica kept her gaze on Sharon. </p>
<p>“I made a promise to my sister,” she replied</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh brother,” Cavil muttered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We came here to join the races,” she asserted. “This baby could lead us to what we’ve dreamed of. I want to help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever,”  the One said in dismissal. “Fine with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Boomer remained quiet for a moment longer before nodding in acceptance and thanks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For now as you suggested, we’ll leave Roslin alone,” she promised the Six just as a knock came at the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come in!” Cavil shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door opened and two Fives entered in unison each donning a suit in a garish variant of purple. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry for the interruption,” the first Five began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We thought you should know,” the second added. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Laura Roslin,” the first spoke again,” she was seen being rushed to the colonial medical tent not long ago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>COLONIAL MEDICAL TENT </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Laura,” Cottle said as he entered her curtain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t ask me again, Sherman. Please,” she said with a sigh of exhaustion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She couldnt defend her decision. She had no defence. No good explanation besides her own emotions. She knew it was the wrong choice and even so she knew that she wouldn't change her mind again. She was tired of going over and over it in her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. No that's not why I’m here,” the doctor assured as he moved closer to her bedside. “You’ve told me your decision and I respect it. I’m already changing directions. In fact I have a medic scheduled to bring back the ultrasound machine this evening. I figure we need to take another look with preservation in mind. I just wanted you to rest some first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Sherman,” Laura said with sincere appreciation. </p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>“The reason I came is because of Saul Tigh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura’s heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>“Lords. He’s been taken again?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “No. No,” Cottle shook his head. “He has been pacing outside of this facility like a maniac for the better part of the afternoon. He’s ranted to anyone on staff who will listen and he’s demanding to know if you’re alright. I guess word got to him quickly that you’d been taken here because he showed up soon after you arrived. I didn't tell you before since you were really in no condition. Anyway, I can't tell him a damn thing, until you tell me it's alright but I don't think the Colonel is going to leave without some confirmation that you’re okay. Will you allow me to get rid of him by telling the daft old coot that you’re indeed alive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura’s eyes went down to her lap. </p>
<p>“He’s been so good to me since...Yes, Sherman. That’s fine. Just please don’t-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll just tell him you’re going to be fine and then send him off back to Ellen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, Laura,” the doctor began, “I’ve been giving this situation a good deal of thought. Now that you’ve decided to carry this child as long as possible we <em> are </em> going to need the help of others if we want to keep it out of cylon hands. It won't be easy. I’m not even sure that it's going to be possible, but if there's anyone who can help us try it's Saul Tigh. We’re going to need him on this.”</p>
<p>Laura took a deep breath in.</p>
<p>“I know that. Just not yet. I’ll tell him. Soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You get some rest, young lady” Cottle said with a pat to her forearm. “Ill get rid of good ol’ Uncle Saul and I'll be back in this evening to take a look at the little nugget.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Sherman.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the doctor was gone Laura closed her eyes and began to pray. Over the span of an afternoon she’d made a choice that was about to endanger the lives of many others. Her guilt was as heavy as her fear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>COLONIAL ONE </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where have you been?” Giaus asked as he stood behind his desk in his sloppily tied robe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I went to see Laura Roslin,” Caprica scowled as she looked him up and down. It didn't look as if he’d even attempted to get dressed for the day. “Do you intend to stay in your robe all day again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You left for Roslin hours ago,” he remarked, picking up a bottle of pills from his desk. “You mean to tell me it took that long to talk to her? Doubtful. She’d never put up with it,” he said with a snort as he squinted to read the bottle’s label before discarding it for another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I went to give my report after,” Caprica explained watching him as he uncapped the bottle and popped two of its contents into his mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lovely,” he said with a roll of his eyes, picking up yet and another bottle and taking a dose of whatever it contained too without so much as a sip of water to follow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caprica grimaced at him. </p>
<p>“Giaus, do you need <em> all </em> of those?” she challenged, knowing what state he’d likely soon be in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” he returned with some snark before turning and making his way through the curtain that divided his office from his personal quarters. “Well how did it go then? Don’t suppose she mentioned me?” he spoke as he walked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caprica sighed and followed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your name was brought up at one point,” she admitted, though she had no intention of telling him what Roslin had said about his actions or his character.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giaus shuffled to an end table finding a cup of something and sniffing it before taking a sip.</p>
<p>“She blames me, doesn't she?” he jabbered. “For this bastard amalgamation she’s concieved. She thinks its <em> my </em> fault for altering her DNA.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caprica could hear his every rambling word but her focus was on the four poster bed in the center of the room. It's sheets were untucked and tousled about. When she’d left early in the day Giaus had been in the shower. Hoping that it might discourage him from just going back to sleep once he was out she’d very purposefully and neatly made the bed before she’d left. Now it was a mess. On a frantic search for his cigarette case around the cluttered room Giaus was oblivious to her obvious concern. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Roslin never said anything of the sort,” Caprica replied, her eyes still on the tangled sheets. “I highly doubt she considers <em> you </em> a factor in her child’s conception, Giaus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, I had no way of knowing her DNA would be permanently changed,” Giaus replied, still searching under discarded clothing and unread reports. “There was no time for such considerations. I was trying to <em> save </em> her <em> life </em> in the nick of time, after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Giaus-“ Caprica attempted but he gave no indication that he even heard her, flipping over binders and throwing socks as he hunted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Besides, how in the <em> worlds </em> was <em> I </em> to <em> fathom </em> she’d ever go on to <em> conceive a child after her illness and considering her age and position!? It’s absurd! </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Giaus!”  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> What?” </em>He snapped in return, halting his scouring and finally looking her in the eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever hand you may have had in this child’s genetic makeup is <em> over </em>. It's Roslin who now has the task of bringing this child into the world. No one else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baltar looked down at his feet. They were quiet for a moment before he walked over to the side of the bed and took a seat on its edge. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a quick look around Caprica easily located his cigarette case. Removing one she handed it to him and he took it with a nod of thanks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will she be taken?” he asked as he put it to his lips. </p>
<p>Caprica took out a match and struck it on the side of the case. She held it out for him until the tip of the roll burned red and a swirl of smoke rose between them. </p>
<p>“I’d examine her, and the fetus if needed,” Giaus exhaled with a forced casual shrug. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caprica’s brow creased and she tossed the dead match in a way too full waste paper basket. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve advised against that for now and I think Simon and his staff have it covered,” she said as she took her place in front of him with her arms crossed. “She’s seeing the military doctor for now.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Sherman Cottle,” he said, letting out some contempt for the man along with a puff of smoke. “That old codger. You were able to convince her to keep it then? Have to say I’m a bit surprised. I wouldn't have thought she’d even consider it given the implications.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Caprica frowned.</p>
<p>“It's her son.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gaius exhaled and cocked his head to the side.</p>
<p>“Who your people are only going to take from her once he’s born,” he challenged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This child is supposed to be a symbol of unity,” Caprica countered with some distress to her voice. “If we take him from his influential colonial mother there will be no hope in that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But if you steal him and study him you’ll be able to make lots more like him, now won't you?” Giaus smirked with another roll of his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not the point!” she argued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She waved some of the smoke away in frustration,  becoming more fed up with his rhetoric and the smell. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isn't it?” he scoffed. “You dont think your brother John thinks so?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caprica let out a huff. She was concerned herself but she’d felt confident that they were all on the same page as she’d left the One’s office. If she and Boomer were going to get their plan back on track it was going to take a lot more optimism and a lot less cynicism. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There may be a way to convince Roslin to allow us to evaluate the child with her consent if it's for the greater good of her own people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh really?” Giaus laughed. “Let me tell you something, my darling, you will not find a bigger cylophobe in the universe than Laura Roslin, understand? You think she’s going to willingly let <em> her </em> child be used by a bunch of toasters to integrate <em> her </em> people with a race of machines?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think she’s a smart woman,” Caprica contested. “I think she’ll do what's best in the end.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll see about that. You two may not have the same opinion on what's best,” Giaus said with a yawn.</p>
<p>He extended his mostly finished cigarette for her to take. </p>
<p>She did so with some disgust and tossed it into the closest half empty glass to fizzle out. When she turned back to him she found that he’d already slumped over on the bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I can convince her,” she answered as she began to pace in the small space between the bed and the bulkhead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How, pray tell, will you accomplish that?” Giaus mumbled into the blankets. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right,” he mocked. </p>
<p>She shot him daggers but his eyes were already closed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were right about, Adama,” she attempted, hoping the news would rouse him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was?” he slurred before realizing what she’d said and shooting back upright, eyes wide. “Of course I was! I knew it, I did. I <em> knew </em> she’d been in bed with the military the entire time. It was <em> always </em> Adama Roslin, wasn't it? Vice President <em> Baltar </em> indeed,” he continued to rant. “I should have known that they were frakking from the start but you know, I’d assumed for quite a long time that she was frakking the bloody son!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Giaus,” Caprica called.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her comment had spurred the desired effect in stimulating him but he still was hardly paying her any attention. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really, if you’d seen the way the younger Adama looked at her back then you’d have assumed the same. Well, like father like son I suppose. And here comes <em> another </em> Adama son to add to the damned dynasty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Both of those men are gone,” Caprica reminded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Giaus said as he reclined back on the bed with another yawn, unable to keep fighting the pills he’d downed. “Yes, for now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, I cant help but feel for her,” Caprica said, taking a seat on the other side of the bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Roslin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” he half replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She seems so alone. No one could possibly understand what she’s dealing with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Giaus do you think...Do you think she had a hand in killing the hybrid baby?” Caprica posed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment he was unresponsive and she was sure he’d passed out on her, or was at least ignoring the question in favor of letting sleep take over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Laura Rolsin is capable of many things,” he eventually responded, his voice heavy with chemically induced fatigue. “And she surely didn't want it to be born...but in the end...that child was entirely too premature. The odds were against it the moment it was delivered. I don’t guess she had time to do much of anything, still recovering herself at the time. Besides it had a hand in saving her life and she knew that. Roslin may not have wanted it around, but it died of natural causes as far as I’m concerned.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caprica let out the breath she’d been holding. Hearing what Gaius believed about Hera gave her a sense of relief stronger than she’d imagined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think this child will live?” she said looking over her shoulder to where he lay among the sheets. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m a damned oracle now, am I?” he muttered, now noticeably irritated with her questioning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m <em> just </em> asking your opinion,” she defended. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mother of advanced maternal age, placental issues, late prenatal care and subpar medical conditions,” he rattled off in a grumbled list. “I’d say fat bloody chance, but the woman did flatline dead from a terminal illness  in front of my eyes only to make a miraculous recovery within hours. For some reason the cosmic odds always seem to land in her frakking insufferable favor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caprica nodded in considerstion. There was something special about the woman. The Colonial’s religion had once thought her a profit. Caprica held no value in their false idols, but she was starting to believe that the one true God had a special plan for Laura Roslin and her son too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is a little miracle,” she whispered with a smile. “She’s quite blessed,” she added, but no response came. “Giaus?” she called, turning to where he lay with his back to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She waited for a moment more before she heard his breathing turn into a light snore.  </p>
<p>She sighed and took another look around their disheveled bedroom. She wondered who had been there with him mussing the sheets while she was gone. Perhaps D’Anna, she considered. Or perhaps instead he’d been alone just wasting the day away with booze and pills. She cringed not knowing which thought hurt more severely. </p>
<p> She’d been so eternally thankful to God for sparing him back on Caprica, for allowing her to find him again worlds away. For weeks it had been enough that he was alive and with her again but as time went on she’d begun to see more clearly. He wasn't the man she’d left on the colonies. He was broken and weakened and his heart was hardened. He constantly dulled his once sharp mind with any substance he could. He convinced her to let others into their bed, as if she weren't enough. His worst qualities remained the least damaged. She didn't understand what had become of him. </p>
<p>Her eyes began to prick with tears. </p>
<p>Knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear her Caprica let herself cry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>NEW CAPRICA NORTH LAKE; 2 KLICKS NW OF COLONIAL TENT CITY, 2 WEEKS BEFORE CYLON OCCUPATION</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t seem yourself today, Bill,” Laura observed. She held tighter to him as they sat atop the blanket they’d laid near the lake bank. She hoped the gentle squeeze would show that her remark was one of concern rather than accusation. “Did I do something to upset you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” he replied immediately. “No. Not at all. I’m very glad to be down here with you for a few days.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His response sounded sincere, but she was sure that something was bothering him. They’d come to know each other well enough to sense when when something was amiss, even when it went unspoken or unacknowledged.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh...Well are you feeling alright?” she tested. </p>
<p>They’d hiked a good ways from the encampment and though they took their time she considered that perhaps it had been too much for him. Often she forgot what his body had been through in such a short amount of time. The daily stress of his position, the frakking gunshots to his chest. </p>
<p>Her recovery had been miraculous. Her body, crippled by disease, had healed so astoundingly that she felt even better than she had before her cancer ever began. It was extraordinary. It was wondrous. It was frakking unnatural. So often she had to remind herself that Bill hadn’t the luxury of such an ineffable restoration. He’d been shot multiple times, his chest cut open to save his life and he’d healed by his own strength and will. Not with some strange divinely timed remedy. Sometimes she felt guilt for how completely she’d recovered, especially when she caught glimpses of the small but permanent effects of what Bill had been through. Why had she survived when she hadn't turned out to be what they’d all thought after all? Why did she feel so indefinably rejuvenated? Why her when they all needed Bill far more fiercely?</p>
<p> “Maybe we shouldn't have walked this far from the camp,” she suggested. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine, Laura,” he insisted. “Physically I feel pretty good. Fresh air is always a treat.”</p>
<p>He smiled at her and she felt her concern ease just a bit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’re sure,” she said returning his grin and nuzzling her face to his shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am, Laura. I like coming out here with you. Besides, I need to get a good feel for the land and the lake’s tides so we can find the best spot for your cabin.”</p>
<p>She hummed and gave him a nod as if she considered it a joke. </p>
<p>“I’m serious. I have a few rough drafts of a basic blueprint I’ll show you when you come to Galactica next.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” she replied with a quizzical expression. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I started them a few weeks ago. It’s nothing too detailed yet. Helps to have time on my hands these days,” he shrugged. “Don’t you still want to build it?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura looked at him for a moment, not with hesitation of her answer but with an astonishment that he wanted to help her see it through, that he had more plans for her future than she did herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do,” she told him. “Very much so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded, pleased with her reply and for a while they sat quietly taking in the beauty of the lake, watching the funny looking turtle-like creatures clustered together by the reeds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm sorry if I seem a bit distracted, Laura,” Bill eventually spoke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s alright, Bill. We all have our days,” she mused. </p>
<p>She wouldn't push him. Lords knew she hated when he did it to her and she was twice as unlikely to share a damn thing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Today,” he began again, but paused with a ponderous swallow. “Today is my son’s birthday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His unexpected admission was laden with sadness and Laura’s heart sunk with his words.</p>
<p>“Zak,” she said in a whisper, knowing that the pain in his voice wouldn't have been evoked by thoughts of his living child. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't respond but hung his head a bit at the sound of late son’s name. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Bill. I had no idea. If I’d known I wouldn't have dragged you out here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill shook his head in protest and forced a half smile. </p>
<p>“You didn't drag me,” he told her. “We walked together, far as I can remember.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what I mean.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s perfectly fine, Laura. I’m more than happy to be here with you,” Bill pledged. “I just...can’t get my mind off him today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” she followed, sympathy and concern more than evident in her barely audible reply. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He was a good boy,” Bill said with pride. “Grew up to be a fine young man. Just…always find myself wondering what he’d be like, what else he would have done if his life hadn't been cut so short.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura placed her hand over his, knowing there was no comfort to be had when it came to such devastation but offering him her humble embrace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I used to wonder the same about my sisters,” she shared in return, but she suddenly felt ashamed for the comparison. “I’m sorry, I know that's not the same. He was your child. That’s unimaginable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Grief is what it is,” Bill replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura’s chest swelled and she looked out to the lake as if it’s calming waters would ease the growing pressure. </p>
<p>“To be honest, Bill... I just don’t know how you’ve survived it,” she spoke softly, unable or unwilling to chance the stability of her voice. “I suppose still having Lee must help, but to lose a child...I lost my entire family in one night; my father, my sisters, my unborn nephew...I had a nervous breakdown, Bill,” she confessed, though she wasn't sure how seriously he took her use of the term. “Honest to Gods, I was out of my mind. Lords if the press had ever found out about that…” she stopped herself, shaking her head with a sigh. “I recovered, with time it got easier, but had it been my child…” she faltered again. “Well, I suppose I can’t truly say, not knowing what it’s like to be a parent, but I don’t imagine that I would have recovered from that. I feel like...like it would have ended me.”</p>
<p>She clung tighter to his arm and shivered, not from the cold but from merely imagining his pain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In a way...it did,” he told her. “Part of me anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gods,” she said with a tiny gasp. </p>
<p>Together they watched the lake in silence for a time.   A bird swooped into the water for a fish, catching it and continuing on in one graceful movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You got to know Lee pretty well, took him under your wing for a time,” Bill spoke as the bird flew into the distance with its prize.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura let out a little hum.</p>
<p>“It was mostly the other way around,” she mused. “He taught me more than I ever did him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill chuckled softly remembering a time when their relationship had unnerved him. Now he was glad that Laura had formed her own bond with his son. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was always funny how different the two of them were. Zak was nothing like his big brother. Hardly even looked like brothers for that matter. Lee’s all his mother and looking at Zak was like looking in a mirror of my past self.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve seen his photo in your cabin,” Laura said with a smile. “Striking, just like his father.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “They had such different personalities,” Bill continued. “And still, their bond was unbreakable. They loved one another. They were best friends until the day Zak died.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's something to be proud of I think,” Laura considered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was,” Bill agreed. “No matter how either of them ever felt about me or their mother, I was always so glad that they had each other. Now...seeing Lee living without him...that's almost worse than losing him myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura rested her head upon Bill’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“While I can’t imagine your grief I know very well how Lee must feel. It's been years since the death of my sisters and sometimes I still can't get over that I'll never see them again,” Laura said as she closed her eyes against the stinging of threatened tears. “You know when I recovered...I was angry for a time. I thought...I thought I was finally going to be reunited with them in death and instead I woke up alive...and it was just me again. Just me,” she sighed. “Lee is very lucky to still have you, Bill, and I think he knows that even though he doesn't always show it. Believe me, no one wants to be alone in this world, no matter how much they might push others away. It’s a heavy, sometimes crushing reality. For better or worse at this moment you two still have each other and deep down I believe Lee knows how precious that really is, especially now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill nodded at her words and they fell quiet again for a spell. The air was growing cooler as the sun began to dip below the mountains in the late afternoon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, Laura,” Bill said, breaking the silence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?” Laura replied, a little lost in thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You aren't alone anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura froze at his statement. She remained silent giving only a slight nod as if she wasn't fully able to acknowledge his words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean that,” he added. </p>
<p>Her eyes welled and a quivering smile started but failed to materialize on her face. She swallowed, cleared her throat and wiped away the few tears that escaped. </p>
<p>“Let’s go back to my tent,” she told him. “It’ll be dark soon…We can light a candle for Zak,” she suggested, finally able to offer him the warmth of a true smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill nodded, returning her smile and kissing her on the cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d like that, Laura.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>NEW CAPRICA COLONIAL MEDICAL TENT 14 WEEKS POST CYLON OCCUPATION</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A whirring whooshing sound filled the small curtained enclosure. Cottle’s brows were knit as he stared at the screen of his machine.</p>
<p>“Is he okay?” Laura flinched as he increased the pressure of the probe that he’d been moving around her lower abdomen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cottle continued to move the device back and forth for a few silent moments, his expression remaining unreadable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In spite of it all, so far, yes,” he finally answered. “Heart rate is normal. Growth is on course. We’ve got a fighter,” he announced as he turned the screen with his free hand for Laura to get a better look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gods,” she gasped as she took in the staticy grayscale image, now very obviously starting to take the shape of a tiny human. “I just can't believe that's inside me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll feel it soon enough,” the doctor reminded her as he diligently continued his scan. “I can’t say for certain but there does seem to be a bit of placental migration.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s that mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It means that the placenta is still covering the cervix which is why you’re still experiencing the episodes of heavy bleeding, but that it seems to have moved a bit since the first scan I gave you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cottle attempted to point out the area of concern on the screen, but aside from the bulbous head and curled up little body Laura couldn't make much else out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that good?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It will be if it keeps moving as the uterus expands. We need it to keep migrating until its no longer covering the cervix at all. As long as it's still overlapping you’ll continue to bleed, be at an increased risk of placental abruption and delivery will be impossible without surgery.”</p>
<p>Cottle hit a few buttons saving some still images to the harddrive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What can I do?” Laura asked.</p>
<p>It all felt so out of her hands and she felt so terribly guilty. She hadn't been taking care of herself. Only a few hours earlier her intentions had been so different. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing except rest when you can and keep hydrated. If this migration is any indication then the condition may very well clear itself up. Thankfully that’s what happens in the majority of cases.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s my age that caused it?” she questioned. </p>
<p>Though he’d already confirmed as much once before she was habitually inclined to look for plausible reasons to blame herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cottle sighed, his eyes still on the screen. </p>
<p>“Nothing <em> caused </em> it, Laura. You didn't <em> do </em> anything to make it happen. It’s a random occurrence. It happens to teen mothers for frak sake. It just so happens it’s more common in older mothers. We just have to continue to keep an eye on it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura nodded, trying to commit the screen’s image to memory. Cottle had already apologized for not being able to give her a copy. The machine’s printing capabilities had long stopped working. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does it hurt him?” she posed, her brow suddenly furrowing with new worry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at all,” Cottle assured. “And where did this confidence in the sex come from? It's a bit early to tell, especially with this old machine. Not to mention the fact that the bugger hasn't turned to give me a proper look once,” the doctor complained as he made another attempt to scan and zoom in on the area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Six,” Laura shrugged with a small smile. “She told me it's a boy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cottle gave a short hum in return. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’d be able to tell from the amniotic sample they took,” he presumed. “A third son for the Old Man, how bout that,” he began to chuckle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gods,” Laura sighed. “I can't even imagine his reaction to all of this.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cottle avoided responding to Laura’s remark. He hardly knew what to say. His friend was long gone and though he had hope, he wouldn't falsely assure the mother of Bill’s child that he was coming back. </p>
<p>With a grunt he removed the probe from Laura’s belly relieving the pressure. He returned the device to the machine’s holster and the screen went dark. </p>
<p>With a few clicks of some buttons Cottle quickly brought up one of the still images he had taken in order to give Laura one last look before they took the machine away. </p>
<p>“Anyhow, if the placental issue clears up within the next eight weeks or so we’ll have a lot less to worry about,” he assessed, glad that he had at least something positive to impart on his worried patient. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura pulled down her hospital gown to cover her exposed skin, chilled from the gel Cottle had used on the probe. She looked up to the screen to see the frozen image of her unborn son. </p>
<p>“I wish that were true,” she whispered as she rested a protective hand over her belly. </p>
<p>The fact was that they would all have so much more to worry about if the child actually lived. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. If you’re still interested please let me know if you’d like more content and Ill do my best to add chapters as I can. </p>
<p>Good hunting-LLA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry I had some medical issue preventing me from posting sooner. This is a shorter chapter but I hope its still somewhat interesting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NEW CAPRICAN COLONIAL TENT CITY; DWELLING OF SAUL &amp; ELLEN TIGH</strong>
</p><p>"Get the frak out of here!" Ellen balked as she held on to a very squirmy and cooing Nicky Tyrol. "No frakking way!"</p><p>"Damn it, Elle, don't swear in front of the kid!" Saul complained, removing his gloves and tossing them to the table where his wife was sitting.</p><p>"You have <em>got</em> to be pulling my leg, Saul," Ellen insisted as she shifted Nicky's weight from one side of her embrace to the other.</p><p>"I'm not pulling anything," Saul grumbled. "Give him here," he said, holding his hands out for the infant.</p><p>"And she just now told you this?" Ellen asked, carefully passing the child to her husband's arms.</p><p>Saul took hold of Nicky and immediately gave the boy a big silly grin.</p><p>"Hey, Nick buddy, you giving her hell today I hope," he teased as he took the baby and sat at the table across from his wife. "That a boy!" he told him in a jovial voice that few had ever heard him use.</p><p>"Saul!" Ellen called, trying to attain his focus.</p><p>"<em>What?"</em> he scowled at her.</p><p>"Laura Roslin just now told you this <em>herself</em>?" Ellen asked in disbelief for about the third time since her husband had arrived home.</p><p>"<em>Yes</em> for frak sake. Did I laps into <em>Gemenise</em> or something?" he chastised before looking back at Nicky and immediately changing his expression to another silly face.</p><p>For a moment Ellen sat with her jaw slack.</p><p>"My gods, Saul," she said, shaking her head. "Ya know for the last few weeks she hasn't seemed right to me. I swear I thought she was sick. I mean we're all struggling but with all she's been through I had sort of a bad feeling. Especially after her last trip to the medical tent. I was sure we would be getting some awful news about her health. I'm just in shock."</p><p>"Yeah, well I think she's still a little shocked too," he said with a bit of a snort.</p><p>Saul had hurried to the clinic after news that Laura had been rushed there. Rumors spread quickly within the tent city and by the time he'd been alerted he'd heard a mix of accounts including one far fetched story about her getting into a literal fist fight with a cylon. He'd camped out in front of the medical tent for hours before Cottle had come out and reassured him that she was fine. Dehydrated, he'd said. They all were now and then. The water system was a joke. They had to boil every drop before they could drink it. It took so much time and effort that many citizens suffered from occasional dehydration. Saul had no reason to suspect anything further except for the strange accounts of the supposed cylon visit. Satisfied with the doctor's reasoning he'd left Cottle promising himself that he would check up on Laura when she was released. Once news arrived that she'd gone back to her tent Saul had given her an extra day to rest before making his visit. He'd expected to give his well wishes, see for himself that she was alright and leave her with a jug of potable water as a friendly gesture. The visit had turned into far more than a wellness check. He still couldn't believe all that she'd told him.</p><p>"How far along is she?" Ellen asked.</p><p>"I don't know," Saul shrugged as he gently adjusted Nicky's blanket making sure it was high enough to keep him warm yet low enough that it was away from his chin.</p><p>Ellen narrowed her eyes in obvious annoyance.</p><p>"You didn't <em>ask</em>?"</p><p>"Was I supposed to?"</p><p>"Well it's a pretty standard question, Saul," Ellen contended with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>"Oh. She didn't say," he replied, avoiding her gaze in favor of the child's. "You're a big boy, Nick. Aren't ya? You'll be in the ring in no time at all. I know it!" Saul took the baby's mittened hands and made mock fighting noises as he boxed his little fists in the air. "Boom, boom, pow! Hook shot! Lights out!"</p><p>Nicky smiled, mesmerized by watching his guided hands and listening to the man's funny noises.</p><p>Ellen rubbed at her forehead in contemplation as her husband gladly amused the baby.</p><p>"Well I mean…" she began and trailed off. "I mean, it's Bill's. Isn't it?"</p><p>"Oh yeah," Saul confirmed, finally looking at her with his brows raised. "Sure is. That much she shared."</p><p>"Lords of Kobol. He's been gone for weeks," Ellen sighed as she tried to count the date since occupation on her fingers. "This is...this is something else."</p><p>"Tell me about it," Saul said with a grunt.</p><p>Ellen's expression remained floored.</p><p>"Well, is she alright? I mean, physically at least? She was just in the medical tent."</p><p>Saul winced a bit.</p><p>"Eh. Not really," he answered as he began nervously bouncing Nicky on his knee. "She mentioned some complications. I didnt exactly ask her to get into the nitty gritty."</p><p>"Oh grow up," Ellen chastised. "After all of the fertility treatments and procedures <em>we</em> went through I'd think you'd be used to the nitty gritty when it came to this."</p><p>"You're my wife," he defended. "She's Bill's…She's a former president for frak sake!"</p><p>Ellen's brow arched at him.</p><p>"What happened to not swearing in front of the kid?" she bantered, mocking his concern over the four month old's witness to profanity.</p><p>"When the heck are his parents coming to get him, anyway?" Saul complained, as if he didnt in fact enjoy the child's visits.</p><p>Ellen had been occasionally watching the Tyrol baby since he was just a few weeks old, the first time Cally was taken into cylon custody. With Chief staking out the detention center day and night until she was released the XO had volunteered his wife to babysit. Without much other choice Chief left his newborn son in the care of the Tighs.</p><p>Upon their return the young couple had been grateful to find their son happy and well taken care of by the Colonel and Mrs. Tigh. Ellen had offered her help whenever they might need it in the future and to her surprise they had taken her up on it. Nicky responded to her well and they only lived a few tents away which made it quite convenient. The Tyrols dropped the boy off at least once a week in order to assist with community maintenance or even just to have time to visit the vendors in the markets.</p><p>Ellen was glad to have such a bright distraction in Nicky now and then. Seeing the child often helped her find hope in the darkness around her and stopped her from passing the time with far less healthy diversions. Saul regularly complained about how often the boy was at their tent, but Ellen knew that he didn't mean it. He liked it as much as she did.</p><p>"They'll be back soon ," Ellen sighed. "Galen needed Cally's help repairing a few merchant's machines. They're doing their best to keep everyone working. Have to admire that. Besides, I like when they leave him here. We go for walks and play and nap. Don't we Nicky?" she smiled sweetly at the infant. "We have fun together while you're out trying to keep society from falling apart."</p><p>"Yeah well, let's hope they show up before its time for him to fill his diaper again."</p><p>Ellen had to agree with him on that much.</p><p>"Saul, what's Laura going to do?" she asked after a beat.</p><p>Saul moved Nicky to lay across his lap and let out a long tired breath.</p><p>"I don't know, Ellen. The thing is…" he stopped, unable to go on with whatever he was about to say.</p><p>Ellen didn't like the look on his face. Suddenly she was more concerned than surprised over the news.</p><p>"What? What is it, Saul?" she pushed.</p><p>"There's a bigger issue at play here, Elle. Something that's going to make this all very complicated."</p><p>Ellen's brows came together in concern.</p><p>"What? What's wrong?" she asked again, beginning to become a tad frustrated with his hesitancy. "Saul, is Laura okay?" she inquired. "I mean it's not unheard of for women our age to have babies but it does come with known risks. By no means would I ever tell another woman what to do with her body, but if this is endangering her then maybe she shouldn't."</p><p>"Well, I think she's considered that," Saul noted. "The thing is it isn't endangering her in the way you'd think."</p><p>"<em>Saul</em>, would you <em>frakkin spit it out already?!</em>" Ellen snapped, quickly cringing over her own volume and tone. "Sorry, Nicky sweetie," she softly pardoned herself, blowing the oblivious boy a kiss from across the little table.</p><p>Saul began to shift in his seat.</p><p>Finally he looked his wife in the eye.</p><p>"Ellen, what I'm about to tell you <em>can't</em> leave this space. I don't care what happens. You hear me? This is under the strictest of confidences and I'm only telling you because I may very well need your help in all this. Knowing it...well it could endanger you as well."</p><p>Ellen's eyes grew wide in alarm.</p><p>"Saul, you're scaring me. What the hell could be so dangerous about a new baby?"</p><p>Saul cleared his throat and looked around their tent doing his best to assess any shadows on the tarp, leery of anyone who might be loitering within ear shot. The heavy canvas did well to dampen noise in most cases but he and Ellen had a reputation for shouting loud enough for neighbors three tents down to hear.</p><p>"The baby <em>is</em> Bill's," he began in a lower voice laced with caution. "You're right about that. The thing is it's...unique."</p><p>Ellen frowned.</p><p>"It has a disability?"</p><p>"No," Saul shook his head. "Not not like that. Apparently from what they can tell it's healthy. It's just…" he stopped and let out a low groan over his own prolix. "You know that Laura made a miraculous recovery from her cancer."</p><p>"Of course," Ellen said with a shrug. "Everyone knows. I mean, I'm not saying I ever believed that woman was some kind of profit, but she <em>is</em> blessed by the Gods. I saw how sick she was first hand. Her recovery truly had to be divine intervention."</p><p>"That's just it," Saul returned. "It wasn't."</p><p>"What?" Ellen scowled in confusion.</p><p>"The cylon we had captive on board Galactica," Saul went on. "The Sharon model. The one Agathon knocked up."</p><p>Ellen thought about the name for a moment before recalling Karl Agathon as the EOC who had usually served as her Raptor escort to Cloud9.</p><p>"I do miss looking at that boy," she thought aloud. "Tall. Strapping young man."</p><p>"Would you pay attention!" Saul snapped in response.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry," Ellen chirped. "Go on."</p><p>Saul glowered in her direction for a moment before continuing.</p><p>"Frakking Baltar took blood from the cylons' unborn baby and injected it into Roslin when she was dying. <em>That's</em> what cured her cancer. It wasn't some divine gift from the Gods. It was half-breed toaster blood."</p><p>Ellen was back to being completely and totally stunned.</p><p>"Holy frak."</p><p>"Holy frak indeed," Saul concurred.</p><p>"And so...what's that have to do with her baby now?"</p><p>"You know how she was just in detention not long ago? Well the cylons found out about the child while she was in there. They ran tests on her and they claim that the kid she's carrying has DNA that shows signs of <em>cylon</em> attributes. They say it's because of her cure. They say she passed frakkin cylon altered DNA down to that baby. Can you imagine? Bill's kid with cylon blood?."</p><p>"Is it true?"</p><p>"Hell if I know, but the cylons now have a vested interest in this child. One they have already been pretty vocal about."</p><p>"My Gods," Ellen whispered. "What are they going to do?"</p><p>Saul cringed at the ominous question.</p><p>"I don't know. They've already threatened both Laura <em>and</em> Doc Cottle against terminating it. They probably want it for themselves."</p><p>"They're going to <em>take</em> her baby? <em>Bill's</em> baby?" Ellen said in alarm.</p><p>"No!" Saul barked back, immediately regretting it and rocking Nicky in case he'd startled him. "I mean...No. That's just it. We <em>can't</em> let it happen. No matter what else we're dealing with around here, no matter what hardships come up. Laura has to be protected. We can't let anything happen to her and we can't let these frakking toasters get a hold of the Old Man's child."</p><p>Ellen stared back at her husband in astonishment. Everything he was telling her was so unbelievable but more than that his intentions sounded damn near impossible.</p><p>"What are we going to <em>do</em>, Saul? I mean the cylons pretty much just <em>take</em> whatever the frak they want around here! For frak sake they take <em>you</em> all the time! I can't <em>stop</em> them from doing that. They take <em>Laura</em> too! How could <em>any</em> of us stop them from taking this child if they want it?"</p><p>Saul closed his eyes tightly for a moment, suppressing an angry groan.</p><p>"Ellen, I don't know," he admitted, looking back at her. "I just know we have to try. She's asking us for help, but even if she wasn't she'd have it anyway. She's carrying Bill's son."</p><p>Ellen's lips parted and her chest swelled with a mix of old heartache and new compassion.</p><p>"It's a little boy," she said softly.</p><p>"Ellen, I'm serious on this," Saul continued. "You <em>can't</em> breathe a <em>word</em> to anyone unless you hear from me that they're in the know. No gossip, no drunk storytelling down at the bonfires, no-."</p><p>"<em>Alright! Alright!</em> I <em>won't</em>. Give me <em>some</em> frakking credit here, Saul," she defended. "I don't want to see a woman have her child <em>taken</em> from her. You should know that. I can't stand the thought that Laura might be hopeful enough to have this child, only to have that hope taken away. I <em>understand</em> that feeling. And I sure as <em>hell</em> wouldn't <em>endanger</em> an innocent baby."</p><p>Saul's shoulders fell and he exhaled in regret.</p><p>"I know ya wouldn't, Elle. I know. I'm sorry. I just had to make sure you know how godsdman serious this is," he said with genuine remorse.</p><p>Any offence Ellen had taken was quickly forgotten, her mind too wrapped up in the other woman's unthinkable plight.</p><p>"Poor, Laura," she mulled, considering what a precarious state she had to be in.</p><p>Upon their first meeting Ellen hadn't liked Laura Roslin much at all. She found her condescending, snobby and even judgmental. Their initial dinner in Bill's cabin on Galactica surely hadn't gone well. Despite their negative interactions Ellen had privately admired the woman's strength in taking office amidst the colonial exodus, but in the face of the wild government upheaval they'd experienced while on the run she'd been perfectly willing to expose Laura's weakness to the public in order to distract from Saul's. She didn't even regret it. She would never regret looking out for her husband when he failed to do so himself, but now so much had changed. Now that Ellen had gotten to know Laura Roslin under different circumstances she'd found that she rather liked the woman in doses. As she and Saul began visiting New Caprica with Bill they often found themselves in Laura's company as well. She was a different person without the stress and responsibility of her former office. Ellen was admittedly different herself without the excess of booze easily available and the constant anxiety that Saul consistently brought home when the fleet had been under perpetual duress.</p><p>She'd been more than elated as the relationship between Bill and Laura became far more obvious, boasting that she'd suspected all along while Saul was totally oblivious.</p><p>At night around the campfire or at the bar with just a few cocktails in her Ellen had no trouble sharing some laughs with Laura Roslin. It turned out that the former president wasn't half the prude she'd initially seemed to be. In fact she had a damn good sense of humor. Ellen especially loved outting Saul's and Bill's old escapades and seeing the look on Laura's face as she learned the staunch Colonel Tigh and stern Admiral Adama weren't always so austre. Now that Bill was gone Laura rarely came around save for resistance meetings and Ellen found that she actually sort of missed the nights they would get together with the other couple to eat, drink or play cards. She considered that she should have reached out to Laura more after the occupation began, after Bill had blinked out of the sky. Perhaps she should now. Lords only knew how she was handling everything alone.</p><p>"Is there anything left to drink around here?" Saul grumbled.</p><p>Ellen shook her head.</p><p>"Sam promised he'd bring some by tonight,"'she told him, but the look in Saul's eyes told her that her reply hadn't even registered in his ears.</p><p>She let out a wavering little sigh as she watched her husband gently rocking Nicky in his arms, unable to stop her heart from lamenting over never having seen him hold a child of his own.</p><p>"The Old Man...he may never know," Saul grimmly considered. "Ya know? He may never know he has another son."</p><p>Ellen winced at the worry in his voice.</p><p>"Saul, you always say he's coming back," she attempted.</p><p>"I know, but…things are getting bad, Elle. Bombings, detentions, abductions. Who knows if any of us will still be here when he does."</p><p>Ellen looked to the child and swallowed down the fear that rose within her throat. They sat in quiet contemplation for a moment more.</p><p>"Cally left one more bottle," she finally spoke, as she lifted herself from her seat. "I should give it to him before they get here so he's not fussy once they get home. Lords know they'll be exhausted."</p><p>Saul looked down at the boy as his wife went to find his milk.</p><p>"Give it here," he told her. "I'll feed em."</p><p>
  <strong>NEW CAPRICAN COLONIAL TENT CITY; DWELLING OF LAURA ROSLIN</strong>
</p><p>"Do you mind if I ask, Maya, what happened to your biological daughter? I mean, I know generally, but we weren't given specifics when you were chosen to adopt Isis."</p><p>Maya looked down to her half empty mug.</p><p>"Laura, I dont mind telling you, but I don't think you should be focusing on what terrible things could happen. This is in the hands of the Gods. We have to be optimistic. Worrying...it won't change anything."</p><p>Laura confessed the truth of her condition to Maya soon after Cottle had released her from the clinic. The young woman had been surprised but not as shocked as Laura had expected. Her compassion was immediate and true and it pained Laura to know that she could never be totally honest with her.</p><p>Maya had been so attentive since finding out. She'd already been diligently checking in on her before, but with the new knowledge and the reality of what was at stake her concern increased to that of a mother hen. Laura wasn't used to having someone so concerned over her, so watchful and vigilant, not in a long time.</p><p>"Please, Maya…" Laura asked again. They'd been sitting over tea while Isis napped. Telling Saul Tigh had taken a lot out of her and so Maya came to visit once the Colonel left, just to make sure that she was alright. Laura was beginning to feel the full weight of her decision as part of the burden she carried was put on each person she informed. "I just...I know that you're right but...I suppose I want to be prepared for anything."</p><p>Maya sipped her tea. She nodded and then gently placed the mug down upon the tabletop.</p><p>"Well," she began. "I went into labor early. Eight weeks early to be exact. I was aboard the Scorpia Traveller alone, of course and I was so scared. They transported me to the Inchon Velle because there were supposed to be better doctors and a more capable infirmary on the ship, but they couldn't stop it. She was born there. I named her Diana. She lived for three days on life support before she got a blood infection and passed away."</p><p>As Maya told her story with strength and grace Laura felt her chest imploding. The young woman before her had been through what was quickly becoming her worst nightmare and she didn't understand how she'd survived it, let alone how she had the fortitude to recount it all without breaking down. She thought of Bill when he spoke of Zak. She still couldn't comprehend how any parent could endure such a loss and yet she also couldn't stop telling herself that by the will of the Gods or by the hands of a looming enemy she would very soon learn.</p><p>"The last day she was alive they told me that she wasn't going to make it through the night and so finally we took her off of all of her wires and tubes and I got to hold her for the first and last time. I held her, I sang to her, I rocked her and told her that I loved her and that she was going home to her Daddy. She died within an hour, maybe a little less. I thought I might too after that night. I really didn't know how to go on...And then your office called a few days later and there was Isis. She didn't replace Diana. I still grieve for my little girl. But I had all of this love ready to give someone and suddenly nowhere to put it. Isis came along and she needed someone to love her."</p><p>Laura looked over to where the little girl slept in a basket at the foot of her bed. Her eyes burned with tears and she felt guilty for even shedding them in the other woman's presence. She'd inflicted the same pain that Maya felt on Hera's parents. What was coming had to be divine justice for what she'd done. No matter how much it had helped Maya, no matter how much Laura had come to care for the child herself and no matter how justified she had felt in protecting her people, she knew that there was no redemption for her when it came to Hera. Losing her own baby, having it taken from her, it felt all too fitting. Why else would she be given a child at this point in her life? It seemed as though it had only come to her so that she would learn the agony of losing it. Her heart broke thinking that she and Bill hadn't conceived a blessing, but a curse for her sins, and it was all her fault.</p><p>"Laura, I can't stop you from worrying," Maya said as she reached out and placed her palm over Laura's hand. "But <em>please</em> don't force yourself to imagine every nightmare possible. It won't save your son. Right now he's with you and he's safe and warm and protected. If I learned anything from losing my daughter it's to always cherish the time that she was with me. Not just those days where I sat by her isolette watching her struggle to survive. I mean the whole time she was with me. I try to remember that for a while we were as close as any two people can ever be. I remember finding out I was expecting her, telling my husband and his parents. I remember her kicking and hearing her heartbeat for the first time. And I remember that I did my best to take care of her every day and that I protected her even through the end of the worlds. She was what got me through that time. She was my reason for surviving. I had her with me and she was my everything," Maya said with a sad smile. "He's okay, Laura," she continued. "Right now at this moment he's with you. He's yours and nothing will ever change that. Whether he's with you for just a few more days or whether you watch him grow up to have his own family, he'll still always be your son. That can't be taken away. I know this is hard, but try to focus on each day you have him rather than thinking about the possibility that one day you won't."</p><p>Laura finally looked back at Maya and blinked away her tears before giving her an unsure nod.</p><p>"I felt him move for the first time yesterday," she softly admitted.</p><p>"See?" Maya said, with a cheerful grin. "Besides, Doc said he thinks things are getting better, right? That's <em>good</em> news. Its what you should focus on."</p><p>Laura closed her eyes and let out an unsteady breath. She needed to let Maya know the extent of her fears without exposing her to that fact that it all stemmed from Isis' true identity. She had to be made aware of what could be coming.</p><p>"Maya this complication," Laura began. "It's not the only reason why this child may be in danger."</p><p>Maya leaned back in her seat with a concerned frown.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Laura removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her head was beginning to throb again.</p><p>"I can't explain the details to you, Maya. I don't want to burden you any more than I already have, but I do need to tell you that the cylons have indicated to me that they may intend to take this baby."</p><p>"<em>What?</em>" Maya responded with far more alarm than she had when she'd first learned of Laura's condition. "Why?"</p><p>Laura shrugged and her stomach rolled knowing that she had to lie again.</p><p>"Because of who I am, I suppose," she evaded. It was in fact the reason they kept taking her into detention. It was believable as any other explanation. "Perhaps it's just a threat to keep me in line and stop me from collaborating with the resistance. I don't know. Its hard to understand how their minds work. I just know that they have made the threat several times. The first being when they discovered the pregnancy during my last detention. The cylon woman who was here the other day, that's why she came."</p><p>Maya's hands went to cover her dumbfounded and horrified expression.</p><p>"My, Gods, Laura," she spoke into her palms.</p><p>Laura looked back at Hera, her heart twinging in her chest.</p><p>"I've been thinking, Maya," she said as she gave the woman her eyes again. "I really feel that for now it would be best for you and Isis to distance yourselves from me. Move tents to a row far away, and maybe leave the school for a time. The cylons are capable of anything and I don't want Isis in danger because of me. Its probably best for now. I can have Tori help arrange a tent swap with another citizen. She can have all of your things packed and moved within a day. You and Isis won't have to do much," she explained.</p><p>"Laura, no!" Maya instantly refuted "We won't leave you. Not now!"</p><p>"Shh," Laura gently cautioned with her palm up</p><p>and her concerned eyes back on the still sleeping little girl.</p><p>"Maya, when I arranged for you to adopt Isis I asked that you make sure that I could check in on her now and then. I wanted to make sure that she was safe. You did more than that. You befriended me, you let me be part of her life. Now I know that she's safe with you, but she's not safe with me anymore. Not if the cylons are going to be after me, my baby and anyone who might get in the way. You should take her and you two should get away from me."</p><p>It hurt Laura to say the words. Maya had become a true friend and Hera, only the Gods knew how she felt about the child. The baby girl was her life line, her second chance. Few would ever know the truth and no one would ever understand the strange connection they shared. Hera's blood ran through her veins and it would until the day she died. Somehow Laura felt it beyond any metaphor. She could feel it physically. She didn't know how and she wouldn't allow herself to analyze it, but when the child cried or was sick, when she was happy or scared Laura knew. She felt the echo of Hera's feelings inside of herself in a way she could never and would never explain to another soul. All the nights she'd volunteered to stay up with the screaming teething baby, holding a cool rag to her gums or bouncing her along to soothe her, it was nothing compared to what Hera had done for her. She'd saved her. Now that life giving blood ran through Laura and into her unborn baby. She didn't want to separate from Hera but she just could justify keeping her close any longer.</p><p>"The cylons have no business with my child," Maya argued. "I'm a nobody, Laura. My daughter's an ordinary little girl. They're after you and the Colonel and the Chief because you all matter, because people <em>notice</em> when you're taken or hurt. You're a high profile target. I'm of no consequence to them."</p><p>Laura swallowed, praying to the Gods that Maya's belief would forever be held by all around them, especially the cylons.</p><p>"If they see that you're close to me they could use that," Laura insisted, but Maya almost seemed insulted.</p><p>"Laura, Isis and I have no family left. You know what that's like. You've become so important to both of us. We won't abandon you or your baby now when you need us most."</p><p>"I have help, Maya. Isis needs to be safe."</p><p>"I know she does. I do, but this isn't the answer."</p><p>"Its for the good of you and your daughter."</p><p>"With respect, Laura, I decide what's best for me and Isis," Maya firmly, but not unkindly reminded her.</p><p>"Yes," Laura conceded. "You're right. You do."</p><p>"We aren't leaving," Maya maintained. "I'm sorry if you think it's the wrong choice, but It's <em>my</em> choice."</p><p>"I do think it's the wrong choice," Laura returned with regret in her voice. "I wish things were different. Please think it over."</p><p>Maya shook her head.</p><p>"Laura, you can't push us away like this. You're the smartest most capable woman I know, but I don't think you've truly thought this through," she challenged. "I understand that you have a certain amount of protection; ex military and the resistance behind you, but how will you call on them when you're too dizzy to get out of bed, or when you're bleeding and you need urgent help? What would have happened if I hadn't checked on you the other day after that cylon left? I hate to be this blunt with you, Laura, but think about it. Tori is loyal to you, but it's not the same. I go to bed each night and I know in my heart that if Gods forbid I don't wake up one morning, you'll be the one to notice something's wrong and Isis will be okay because of you. It works the other way around too. No one else is going to check in on you in the middle of the night to make sure that you're not bleeding out, that you didn't faint and cut your head open," Maya persisted. "I <em>know</em> that no one but you is going to come over and help me clean dirty cloth diapers and wash spit up out of my clothes or sit up with my screaming baby when I can't take it anymore. And I also know that <em>I'm</em> the only one who's going to come over and help change your bloody sheets or do the dishes when you just don't have the energy. We <em>need</em> each other."</p><p>Laura looked down at her hands struggling to make herself meet Maya's eyes. She owed her that much. What could she do? Order the woman away from her? Maya was right. Her authority was gone, except for within the insurgence and she couldn't force her do a damn thing.</p><p>"Maya, I need you to promise me that at the first sign that you or Isis could be in danger, you'll go. If a cylon even looks her way, you'll leave."</p><p>"If there becomes a clear reason as to why she and I are no longer safe here, I'll take her and I'll go for as long as necessary. But until I feel that we are in danger I'm afraid you're stuck with us," Maya shrugged with a small smirk.</p><p>Laura cleared the emotion from her throat and wiped the tears from her heated cheeks.</p><p>"This means more to me than you know," she told her. "More than I can express, really. And though I really wish you would go for your own good, I'm also eternally grateful that you want to stay."</p><p>Maya reached out to hold her hand across the table.</p><p>"You mean so much to us, Laura. You brought me and Isis together. I'll never be able to repay you for that."</p><p>Laura's throat tightened again. There was so much deception.</p><p>"You owe me nothing, Maya," she said in a near whisper.</p><p>"I do, but it doesn't matter. You're my friend now. And friends don't look out for one another because they <em>owe</em> it. They do it because they want to. And just as you were there the day Isis was first put into my arms, I want to be there when you first hold your little boy."</p><p>
  <strong>NEW CAPRICA CITY PICKUP PYRAMID COURT </strong>
</p><p>"Chief," Sam Anders greeted as Tyrol came up to meet him by the bleachers.</p><p>A group of men and women played an uneven match on the dusty court in front of them. They weren't there for the sportsmanship but the noise and commotion would serve well to distract anyone nearby from their conversation. It was no secret that the two men lead the insurgence under Roslin and Tigh, but with the presence of more and more New Caprican police they couldn't be too careful.</p><p>"This morning went okay," Tyrol said with a nod.</p><p>"Three hits within three hours," Anders said in agreement. "One for each citizen unlawfully detained with the last forty eight hours. I tell ya, I'd like to hit one of their docking stations next."</p><p>Chief looked to the game as a player was pummeled to the dirt near their feet.</p><p>"We need to work quicker," he said with a squint. "Hit em right after the abductions happen in direct retaliation."</p><p>Anders rubbed at his forehead.</p><p>"By the time we find out about one, another's been swiped out of their tent and hauled off."</p><p>"We need more eyes out there."</p><p>"Harder and harder to know who to trust, Chief."</p><p>"I'll say," Tyrol said, rubbing at his beard. "That's sort of why I came looking for ya."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"The XO needs us within the hour."</p><p>"Another target?" Sam presumed.</p><p>"Naw," Chief said with a shake of his head. "Naw I don't think so."</p><p>"Alright," Sam sighed. "I'll round up the guys."</p><p>"No. No, Anders. Not this time," Tyrol said halting the other man from taking off. "XO was clear. Don't bring anyone who's not invited. He and Doc Cottle want us down in the bunker just before dark."</p><p>"Cottle?" Anders echoed in confusion. "What's this about?"</p><p>Chief shrugged at a loss.</p><p>"I don't know. It's you, me and Tori Foster. He said no others. Don't even tell anyone else that you're going. Go get Tori, head to the west mine shaft. Go through the entrance at Duck and Nora's. They'll be expecting you. We'll meet under Tigh's place. He already arranged lookouts."</p><p>Sam scowled at the odd instructions.</p><p>"Something's up. Something weird."</p><p>"Yeah," the Chief agreed, "but I don't have any guesses."</p><p>"Maybe something came through on the wireless?" Sam suggested.</p><p>"Doubtful, XO probably would have said. Could be though. Never know. I mean we can hope."</p><p>"But why Cottle?" Sam questioned, becoming more and more suspicious as he ran over the plan in his head.</p><p>"He's a colonial fleet Major," Tyrol answered. "Not many high ranking officers left. Must be big if Tigh wants him in the know."</p><p>Anders frowned and nodded. He wasn't military. Sometimes he didn't get a lot of what Tigh and his men did. As far as he was concerned they were all just prisoners of war now and the military procedures that were still followed out of habit just seemed pointless.</p><p>"Tori Foster?" Anders asked.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"She hasn't come down lately."</p><p>"Yeah well, this time she is," Tyrol confirmed. "She's been organizing the surveillance of the NC police force. She may have some new intel."</p><p>Anders thought for a moment more.</p><p>"Alright, Chief. On my way."</p><p>Galen gave him a nod and a pat on the back</p><p>"See you there," he said as he began to walk off.</p><p>"Where you headed?" Sam called after him, noticing that he was walking in the opposite direction of the tent row he and the Tighs lived on.</p><p>"Checking on Jake first," he shouted over his shoulder.</p><p>"10-4," Sam replied before jogging off to find Tori.</p><p>
  <strong>COLONIAL ONE; OFFICE OF THE PRESIDENT</strong>
</p><p>"There were three more bombings alone this morning," a Five reported to the circle of fellow cylons. "We lost eight centurions who are still awaiting download. Not to mention three Twos, a Six and two Fives. Several others are injured. One was so badly hurt they had to be euthanized!"</p><p>"They're savages," a One spat, eyeing a silently fretting Baltar where he sat at his desk.</p><p>"This is organized," a Two added. "It's not just a bunch of random anarchists. It's the resistance order that they still claim doesn't exist."</p><p>"<em>We know who it is,</em>" Cavil said in great annoyance. "Why the frak second and third guess ourselves? <em>This is Sual Thigh and Laura Roslin's band of thugs!</em> I say it's time they were <em>both</em> taken back into custody."</p><p>"You think that will <em>lessen</em> the amount of attacks?" Bommer scoffed.</p><p>"It will only incite the resistance further if their de facto leaders are taken," a Two agreed.</p><p>"They need to be shown there are consequences for their actions," D'Anna countered.</p><p>"We <em>all</em> agreed Roslin wouldn't be taken for now!" Caprica reminded them, her alarm obvious to all in the room.</p><p>"She'll eventually need to be brought in," D'Anna shrugged. "If she wants to escalate her men to murdering at random then why should we wait?"</p><p>"<em>Because</em>," Caprica answered through gritted teeth, "we want her child to be born <em>healthy</em>, remember? Let's not forget the <em>bigger</em> picture here."</p><p>"Integration is becoming less and less appealing, I must say," a Five sighed.</p><p>"It's why we're here," Boomer sternly replied in his direction.</p><p>"Maybe it shouldn't be!" the Five snapped in return.</p><p>"Look I hate humans as much as the next machine," a One chimed in, "but the Roslin baby holds more than just symbolic importance for us. Let's pick up Tigh. Shake him around a bit. Send him off with a message that these demonstrations won't be tolerated."</p><p>"May I say something?" Baltar interjected.</p><p>"<em>No</em>!" the majority of the cylon's answered him in unison.</p><p>"I highly doubt taking Tigh will do much except inspire more violence," Boomer posed, shaking her head over the idea.</p><p>She knew the Colonel well. He wouldn't break. Even at his worst and drunk out of his mind he was loyal to a fault. He would lead the resistance until he couldn't anymore. There would be no convincing him to call off his men and taking him would surely inspire more retaliations.</p><p>"Violence is all these people seem to understand," Doral scowled, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Send someone to talk to both Roslin and Tigh for now," Cavil said, taking a seat by one of the port windows. He looked out to see smoke still billowing from an extingueshed fire caused by one of the morning bombings. "We'll see how it goes. Any more explosions and Tigh comes back to his waiting cell."</p><p>"<em>Would you idiots pay attention!?</em>" Baltar finally shouted. "<em>For machines your attention to numbers is atrocious!"</em></p><p>"What do <em>you</em> want, Baltar?" Doral said with a glare.</p><p>"<em>For frak sake!"</em> Baltar swore. "How obtuse can you really be? You put this on my desk when you all barged in here," he said holding up the report they'd given him out of feigned bureaucracy. "<em>Three</em> arrests I'm supposed to sign for?"</p><p>"So?" D'Anna shrugged.</p><p>"<em>So</em> three bloody <em>bombs</em> went off today, didn't they? The bombings are a response to what the citizens see as unjust arrests! <em>It's not that damn hard!"</em></p><p>"He's right," Boomer agreed.</p><p>"Good for him," Cavil mocked with a roll of his eyes. "What should we do just <em>stop</em> arresting offenders?"</p><p>"We're trying to obtain order," a Six reasoned, "bring them the word of God."</p><p>"Fabulous job," Baltar jabbed. "Really."</p><p>"You can shut it now, Mr. President," Cavil urged.</p><p>"Giaus is right," Caprica followed. "This <em>isnt</em> working."</p><p>"Of course <em>you </em>think he's right," Cavil said with a snort. "You're the one frakking him!"</p><p>"Does it <em>seem</em> like it's working ?!" she argued.</p><p>"That's it," Doral stepped in. "We're agreed. First things first. Tigh and Roslin each get a visit. We'll go from there."</p><p>"I'll go see Roslin," D'Anna quickly spoke up causing Caprica's eyes to narrow in her direction.</p><p>"I thought we agreed that <em>I</em> would remain the one who checked up on her," the concerned Six reminded the group.</p><p>"That's for a different matter, isn't it," D'Anna posed. "This is another topic altogether."</p><p>"The stress of which could surely affect her just the same. <em>I'll</em> go," Caprica insisted, looking to Simon for assistance, but he looked away from her forgoing any comment on Roslin's health or stress level.</p><p>"Fine," D'Anna cooly smirked. "We can go together. Anyone have any valid objections to that?"</p><p>"I actually couldn't care less," a Cavil said with a flippant shrug.</p><p>"I'll need to examine her again soon," Simon finally noted. "Perhaps you should let her know. At least then she won't be as distressed if she's expecting it."</p><p>"Doubtful," Caprica scowled at him.</p><p>"You seem more sympathetic to that woman than your own kind, Six," John taunted.</p><p>Caprica looked around the room at her brothers and sisters. She couldn't help but be disgusted by the expressions on most of their faces.</p><p>"I care about the child," she told them. "Same as all of you should too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for your time! Feedback is welcome. Always glad to know who is still reading and if there is interest for more. Stay well!</p><p>Good hunting!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! As always I encourage feedback for any content consumed.  Comments are greatly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>